Resolviendo Dudas existenciales
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: Luego de casi cinco años con el gran Usami Akihiko, Misaki comienza a tener dudas sobre su sexualidad. "¿Acaso soy gay?" ¿Akihiko ayudara a su novio a resolver sus dudas? Es molesto como un tema que no se va de tu cabeza, termina por volverte loco. - Participación de personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoii.
1. Duda Existencial

San miguel de Tucumán, 6 de octubre del 2016

Notas de la autora: Bueno antes que nada no sé qué va a salir de esto, estoy un poco indecisa de cómo va a ser esto, quizás quede como un two-shot o una historia con un par más de capítulos, supongo que dependerá de ustedes y del apoyo que le den a esta descabellada idea que me viene rondando la cabeza desde hace semanas.

Desde ya les doy las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto, no tengo advertencias que añadir por ahora.

Es un fic de comedia por el momento, con algo de romanticismo.  
Lo único que me queda declarar es que Jonjou Romantica, y Sekahiichi hatsukoii no me pertenecen ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Por cierto, el titulo creo que es provisorio.

Resolviendo Dudas Existenciales.

Capítulo 1: Duda existencial.

By Sioa Uchiha-san

Misaki Takahashi de veintitrés años de edad, es un hombre joven que hacía unos cuantos meses había finalmente cumplido ese hermoso sueño que era finalmente recibirse de la universidad y había comenzado a trabajar a tiempo completo en la editorial Marukawa.

Aún estaban casi frescos en él sus nervios, cuando finalmente lo asignaron a la sección en la que desempeñaría sus funciones como empleado, y para su suerte o su desgracia había sido enviado al departamento Emerald de shoujo manga. Aun no trabajaba como editor, estaba ahí para aprender, por ahora era algo así como el asistente de todos: un trabajo por demás estresante debía admitir.

Su vida era total y completamente desastrosa, pero eso no era algo a lo que no estuviera ya acostumbrado. Seguía viviendo en el mismo lugar, compartía departamento con el afamado escritor de best sellers Usami Akihiko a quien él cariñosamente llamaba Usagi-san, su actual novio. Había sido difícil convencer a su hermano sobre permanecer allí, ya que este insistía con que era mejor que se independizara y fuera a vivir solo, pero tras una larga charla con los más que validos argumentos de que conseguir un departamento no era sencillo, que los costos de renta son muy elevados, el hecho de que ahora como trabajador y parte de la masa productiva de la sociedad sería mejor para él estar acompañado, al menos hasta que se habituara, además de sacar a relucir disimuladamente que Usagi podía ayudarlo para aprender del trabajo como editor, en fin se habían agarrado de cuanta idea cruzo sus cabezas para lograr que Takahiro desistiera de la idea de que Misaki abandonara el lujoso apartamento, y muy a regañadientes habían conseguido la aceptación del sobreprotector hermano mayor.

En fin, el joven castaño de brillantes ojos verdes, no podía ser un sujeto más común y simplón, un chico muy educado, bueno para la cocina, la repostería, los quehaceres domésticos, con una paciencia que sobrepasaba lo humano, fue un estudiante promedio, se esforzaba en su actual trabajo, vivía con la pareja que ya había aceptado que amaba, y tenía sus complejos como por ejemplo que; jamás llegaría a medir más de un metro setenta y si lo pensaba un poco le aterraba la idea de que cuando envejeciera comenzaría a encogerse, o mejor dicho a encorvarse , y eso lo haría lucir aún más bajito. Tenía su manga favorito, cuyo magaka estaba enamorado de él, una de esas tantas cosas que le hacían preguntarse en silencio y con lágrimas cómicas cayendo por la comisura de sus ojos "¿Por qué a mí?", disfrutaba de salidas con su amigo Todou y aun en ocasiones podía encontrarse con Sumi, aunque su comunicación con él se veía muy reducida a solo ser vía redes sociales y celular.

Sin embargo, había algo más, algo más que desde hacía unos meses turbaba la tranquila mente del este "chico normal", y no sabía con quien hablarlo. Si, tenía a sus amigos como ya fue explicado, pero la realidad era que con Sumi no podía hablarlo porque no era algo para conversar por mensajes de texto, y con Todou, bueno… era su amigo y lo apreciaba, pero sus dudas tenían que ver nada más y nada menos que con su orientación sexual: no era un tema que estuviera dispuesto a tocar con él, para nada, en lo absoluto, era demasiado vergonzoso.

Usami Akihiko muchas veces en los últimos dos meses, quizá, había notado que su adorado Misaki estaba extraño. A veces mientras limpiaba parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, otras se lo quedaba mirando por incontables minutos con una expresión extraña en su rostro, con algo así como duda, incertidumbre, curiosidad, confusión, vergüenza y aunque le había preguntado qué le pasaba, el menor solo evadía el tema alegando que no estaba mirándolo, que simplemente imaginaba cosas y le soltaba alguna frase típica de él como "No piense nada pervertido" "¿Por qué estaría mirándote?" "Usagi-san, quizás llevas mucho sin dormir bien". Comenzaba a cansarse de la situación y le preocupaba un poco todo eso, pero prefería ignorarlo y confiar en que el castaño hablaría con él cuando estuviera preparado.

Por su parte Misaki ya no sabía qué hacer, se sentía un completo idiota, para empezar ¿Por qué empezaba a cuestionarse ahora su sexualidad? ¡Por él amor de Dios! ¡Hace cinco años que vive, y tiene por amante a un hombre! ¡`Y QUÉ PEDAZO DE HOMBER!... Todos los colores se subieron a su rostro en ese mismo instante. Ahí, exactamente ese era el problema. Ese, él de ahí, eso que acababa de pasar por su cabeza… ese apelativo tan… tan… tan inapropiado. ¿Cómo que "qué pedazo de hombre"? ¿Qué pasaba con él? Siempre pensó, o al menos hasta no mucho era algo que no había abandonado del todo su mente, que a él le gustaban las mujeres, Usagi era su excepción y conservaba la ilusión de que al menos una vez una linda jovencita se le confesara… al menos una linda jovencita que no fuera de la familia Usami.

Siempre pensó ¿Cómo hubiera sido tener una novia? ¿Besar a una chica? ¿Salir a una cita con una compañera de la facultad? ¡¿Tener una jodida adolescencia normal?! Pero ahora, mientras se cuestionaba eso con un poco de madures y retrospectiva, pudo darse cuenta de que jamás, y con eso quería decir jamás, se había sentido atraído por una mujer, en nada, en lo más mínimo. Es decir, si, las mujeres le parecían bonitas, en más de una ocasión reconoció a la belleza femenina, por ejemplo con Aikawa reconocía que ella sin lugar a dudas era una mujer preciosa, quizás loca como ella sola, pero preciosa. Sin embargo ni con ella ni con ninguna mujer había sentido "atracción", llegó a atribuirlo al hecho de que, aunque le pesara, estaba perdidamente enamorado de su pareja, pero vamos ¡Era hombre! Y aunque él intentara negarlo ¡Tenia hormonas, por Dios! Y para sumarle aún era joven y se supone que un joven puede tener o más bien tiene esas pequeñas subidas de lívido, ver a una chica atractiva como mínimo debía despertar en él algún deseo, pero no, nunca le había pasado.

Dio el más largo y cansino suspiro que hubiera dado en su vida, era un tema estúpido pero estaba volviéndolo loco, además Usagi había notado que estaba inquieto y muchas veces le había cuestionado los motivos. Bajó su mirada ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo estaba cortando ese estúpido rábano? Otro suspiro escapo de su boca e intento desesperadamente alejar ese fastidioso tema de su mente para concentrarse en terminar de cocinar.

Cerca de una hora después ya tenía la mesa puesta, con los paltos servidos y tras quitarse su delantal subió unos pocos escalones y alzó la voz. -¡Usagi-san! ¡La mesa está servida! ¡Ven a comer!- Esperó pocos minutos para obtener su respuesta, ya que la puerta del estudio se abría abruptamente dejando ver a un agotado escritor que comenzaba a arrastrarse por el pasillo en dirección a planta baja, porque a eso que hacía no se le podía llamar caminar. Una sonrisa suave se dibujó en sus labios mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa, esperando a su comensal que no tardó mucho en situarse frente a él.

-Usagi-san ¿Cómo vas con el manuscrito? Espero que esta vez no hagas renegar a Aikawa-san y lo termines a tiempo.- Comentó mientras ambos agradecían la comida y se disponían a degustarla.

-Bien, no falta mucho para que lo termine. – Afirmó el mayor con gesto adormilado, y el rostro ensombrecido de cansancio.

-Si estas al día con tu trabajo, deberías tomar un descanso y dormir un poco.- Recomendó el castaño.

-No puedo, el plazo se vence en solo tres días.- Afirmó el escritor cosa que no sorprendió para nada a su pareja.

-Oye, deberías tomar más en serio tu trabajo y no causarle tantas molestias a Aikawa-san-Esas conversaciones eran tan comunes y rutinarias. Usagi siempre era así, el día que realmente terminara un manuscrito a tiempo sin casi morir en el proceso entonces se preocuparía porque de seguro algo malo le debía estar pasando.

-¿Y tu trabajo? ¿Tienes que ir a la editorial hoy?- Preguntó mientras degustaba su almuerzo, tenía que admitir que adoraba la comida cacera de su amante, no sabía cómo había sobrevivido antes de la llegada de él.

-No, hoy es mi día de descanso. Aprovechare para limpiar la casa y ordenar las habitaciones, hace mucho que no tengo tiempo suficiente como para hacer una limpieza profunda.- Afirmó con tranquilidad.

-Suenas como la esposa perfecta.

-Usagi…- Murmuró en tono de advertencia por ese comentario, sintiendo una de sus cejas titilar en un tic nervioso que había desarrollado tras convivir cinco años con ese mañoso niño rico.

-Es tu día libre Misaki, quizás deberíamos salir a hacer algo.

-No Usagi-san, tú tienes trabajo que hacer y yo quiero limpiar la casa. – Afirmó seriamente llevando otro bocado a sus labios. –Si terminas a tiempo, podemos salir en mi próximo día libre.

-¿Estás seguro? Es que yo solo quería pasar el día con mi Misaki- Comentó el novelista, mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión picara en los suyos. –Aunque podemos divertirnos aquí, quizás puedas darme inspiración para mi novela.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- Contestó con el rostro encendido, siempre que el mayor pedía "inspiración" se traducía a "hagamos que Misaki no pueda caminar normal por un par de días".

-Eres malo conmigo.- Alegó el peliplata para luego soltar una floja y baja carcajada.

El almuerzo había sido normal, se molestaron un poco, Akihiko exigió que él fuera el postro, básicamente le dio un escobazo y lo mando a trabajar y ahora estaba lavando los platos mientras su amante estaba arriba escribiendo.

Y así paso su tarde, tras terminar en la cocina, como ya había dicho pasó cerca de tres horas limpiando la casa, quizás más, pero a su cabeza volvieron sus cavilaciones, quizás no estaría mal llamarlas "dudas existenciales".

Estaba un poco harto del asunto, bien, ya le quedaba claro, al menos de cierto modo, que las mujeres no eran su "objeto de deseo" ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión? Bueno eso era complicado de explicar, además de vergonzoso, porque cierto es que él no era del tipo de sujeto que "se calienta" con cualquier cosa, mucho menos estando en una relación seria o algo así ya que de por si aún le costaba bastante admitir lo estimulante o excitante que era para él su pareja, pero el problema radicaba en que con estas preocupaciones en mente había llegado al penoso, muy penoso, extremo de buscar material erótico en línea. Buscar fotos de mujeres desnudas, incluso se había atrevido, con los auriculares puestos en un volumen tan bajo que a él mismo le había costado escuchar, a ver porno heterosexual en internet, pero nada, no había conseguido sentir nada. Un poco asustado al notar que definitivamente una mujer desnuda no le movía un solo cabello había decidido borrar el historial, apagar su computadora y mirarla con odio y desconfianza desde esa vergonzosa incursión, como si aquel aparato tuviera que ver con sus problemas o fuera un vil traidor a su persona.

Sentado en la sala revolvía sus cabellos con desesperación y las palabras de Usagi resonaron en su cabeza. "Sabes que no importa lo que sea, Misaki, si tienes algún problema puedes hablarlo conmigo… compartirme lo que te pasa, y quizás pueda ayudarte, siempre puedes hablar conmigo. Confía en mi" El mayor le había dedicado esas palabras hacía poco menos de una semana y media y comenzaba a pensar que quizás era buena idea hablar con él.

Bien, a situación desesperada, medidas desesperadas. ¡Necesitaba hablar con alguien o se iba a tirar del puto balcón! Armándose de valor, se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a paso decidido al estudio del novelista.

-Usagi-san ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó tras tocar un par de veces.

-Entra…- Escuchó la escueta afirmación que le fue otorgada como respuesta y sintiendo su mano temblar ingreso en el cuarto. ¿Le estaban temblando las piernas o era idea suya? -¿Qué sucede, Misaki?

-Ah, bueno… yo… yo…- Estaba balbuceando, odiaba balbucear, se sentía un idiota. No podía mantener sus ojos en Usagi, ni siquiera podía ponerlos en el piso, las paredes no parecían interesantes asique volteó los ojos a la estantería y la colección de novelas BL parecía estarse burlando en su cara por lo que terminó por mirar el techo sintiendo que hasta humo debía estar saliendo de sus orejas por lo caliente que tenía la cara.

-Misaki…- No entendía que pasaba, pero su pequeño uke estaba al borde de un ataque, no sabía de qué pero aprecia que iba a caer inconsciente en cualquier momento. Levantándose de su escritorio, dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero para finalmente pararse frente al joven "futuro editor". -¿Qué sucede Misaki? ¿Paso algo malo?

No podía ni hablar, no se atrevía, las palabras no salían ¿En qué momento pensó que era una buena idea hablar con el gran Usami Akihiko de algo como eso? Con movimientos casi robóticos negó con su cabeza para evitar preocupar más al mayor.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa? – No había respuesta a sus preguntas así que volvió a sentarse en su silla, girándose para ver al menor a los ojos. –Misaki, siéntate en el sofá, respira profundo… y dime que ocurre.

Asintió un par de veces, si, a eso si lo podía hacer, nervioso su cerebro le ordenó a sus piernas moverse y con pasos tan notoriamente aparatosos como ridículos se sentó en el mueble, llevando sus manos a sus rodillas con su cabeza inclinada mirando el suelo. ¿Cómo pretendía Usagi que se calmara si no dejaba de mirarlo a la cara? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que estaba avergonzado? ¡Seguro ese depravado lo hacía a propósito! Respiró profundo, una, dos y hasta tres veces e increíblemente se sentía más tranquilo.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Sí.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó armándose de paciencia, una que oficialmente no tenía y que se le estaba acabando ¿Qué pretendía Misaki metiéndose a su oficina con ese gesto tan lindo? Seguramente el menor veía a decir que extrañaba que lo tocara, y que quería que le prestara más atención, ah… sería tan genial que Misaki se acercara a él pidiéndole que le diera una salvaje noche de…

-Solo quiero hablar.- Bueno… ¿Se vale soñar o no?

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

-Vas a burlarte.- Afirmó convencido de eso, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Burlarme? Misaki no digas esas incoherencias ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Algo te preocupa?

-No, no es algo malo… es solo que hay una… una tontería que está dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace mucho y… me está volviendo loco… no sé con quien hablar y… y yo pensé… pensé que podría… ha—hablar contigo.- Todo le temblaba, no solo el cuerpo, hasta el alma se le había convertido en gelatina mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. ¡Dios cuanto valor necesitó para hablar! Usagi era su pareja, se supone que debería poder hablar con él de esas cosas… pero en verdad era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación y la incertidumbre de no saber cómo entablar la conversación mesclada con el miedo y la vergüenza que le causaba el tema de la misma lo estaban poniendo de los nervios.

El rostro Usami se llenó de ternura, ¿Y ese chico tenia veintitrés años, casi veinticuatro? Pero si parecía un tierno niño asustado, además ¿Quería compartir con él algo que le preocupaba? ¿Lo buscaba a él para un concejo? No podía estar más que extremadamente alagado, su pecho se llenaba de orgullo de que su Misaki buscara refugio en él por alguna de sus inseguridades, seguramente se tratara de eso que lo había tenido distraído el último tiempo. –Bueno Misaki, claro que puedes hablar conmigo ¿Qué es esa "tontería" que te da vueltas en la cabeza?

-Realmente vas a burlarte…- Murmuró incomodo, abrazando a Suzuki-san, que hasta hacía poco estaba muy cómodamente sentado a su lado en el sofá. -¡Prométeme que no te vas a reír! ¡O te juro que no te cuenta nunca más nada!

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un niño de kínder?

-¡USAGI!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo prometo. ¡No voy a reírme!

Misaki lo pensó, miró a su casero esperando algo que le indicara que él mayor no estaba mintiendo y tras meditarlo por varios minutos hundió su cara en el peluche, hablando bajito mientras ocultaba su rostro. –C—Creo que soy gay…

-¿Qué dices Misaki? Si no quitas a Suzuki de tu cara no puedo entenderte.

Revolviéndose incomodo en su lugar el castaño apretó con más fuerza al animal de felpa y esta vez habló más claro. ¡Al mal paso, darle prisa!

-¡CREO QUE SOY GAY! – Ok, quizás no era algo tan necesario, que prácticamente hubiera gritado aquellas palabras y con el rostro en llamas volvió a ocultarse contra el mullido peluche.

Continuara…

Notas finales: Ok, probemos suerte. ¡Si les gusta esta cosa entonces la continuare! Si no será otro de mis tantos fics fracasados xDD (¿?

Ni yo sé cómo rayos va a terminar esto… pero bueno… si les agrado, las hizo reír, quieren saber que va a pasar, si quieren enterarse de la posible historia enredada y romántica que vendrá después de la incómoda charla entonces solo dejen un review….

Lo admito, tengo muchas cosas pensadas para esta historia, pero es un argumento un poco extraño y no sé cómo les caiga a ustedes… además he abandonado esta lugar por tanto tiempo que ya no sé si mis lectoras siguen por ahí… ¿Misaki-san? ¿InuNoe? ¿Melyoan? ¿Natsu-chan? ¿Alguien sigue por ahí? Que alguien me dé amor que me siento solita y nueva T.T… aunque llevo acá más tiempo que el polvo… Ah…. Bueno

Sinceramente espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Háganmelo saber. ¡BESITOS!


	2. Develaciones de una charla incómoda

San Miguel de Tucumán, Viernes 7 de Ocutbre del 2016

Resolviendo Dudas existenciales.

Capítulo 2: Develaciones de una charla incómoda.

By Sioa Uchiha-San.

Incómodo, profundo e incómodo silencio, el cuarto estaba lleno de él. Misaki seguía con el rostro hundido en la mullida espalda de Suzuki-san, evitando mirar a su casero, esperando escuchar su risotada. ¡Hasta él sabía lo ridículo que había sonado!

Frente a él, el gran Usami Akihiko tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando la tierna escena en frente de sí , parecía que su castaño estaba a punto de llorar por la vergüenza. Si, por supuesto que se quería reír, estaba haciendo tanta fuerza por no carcajearse que hasta le dolía la garganta, pero era un tema delicado, Misaki jamás volvería a buscarlo para hablar con él si se burlaba ahora. A tientas busco sobre el escritorio su cajetilla de cigarrillos, le dio un par de golpes en la parte posterior contra el vidrio de su escritorio y luego tomó uno de los filtros que sobresalió entre sus labios, retirando el cilindro de la cajetilla para luego encender su vicio y dar una profunda calada.

-Misaki.- Lo llamó, pero esa voz profunda y aterciopelada solo había conseguido que el joven se encogiera en sí mismo, apretando con más fuerza al oso. Si no fuera porque era un objeto inanimado ya hubiera matado a esa pobre criatura por la fuerza con qué lo estrangulaba. -¿Qué te hizo pensar que sos gay?... ¿El hecho de que sales conmigo desde hace cinco años?, ¿O qué te gusta cuando yo te…?- Se vio interrumpido al tener que agacharse a la velocidad de la luz justo antes de que una de sus pesadas novelas impactara de lleno en su cara, escuchando como esta golpeaba la pared tras él.

-¡Usagi! ¡Fue una pésima idea venir a hablar contigo! ¡Me voy!- Temblando como una hoja a merced del viento de otoño, el castaño se levantó y camino rápida pero atolondradamente a la puerta, con el sonrojo de su rostro ya expandido hasta sus orejas.

Eso era muy extraño, jamás había esperado que el menor viniera a él para platear semejante tema. Levantándose de su asiento, apresuró su cuerpo a reaccionar, tomando al castaño por la muñeca y apoyando su otra mano en la puerta para evitar que saliera, lo acorralo sin darle muchas más opciones. Lentamente inclinó su rostro hasta el oído del más bajo. –Misaki.- ¡Por Dios, como detestaba que el novelista hablara contra su oreja! Que susurrara su nombre de esa forma, lo dejaba tan vulnerable e indefenso, tan a su merced. –Tranquilo, lo siento, no era mi intención avergonzarte. No te marches, hablemos.- Le propuso, apartándose de él lentamente.

-¿No vas a decir más cosas vergonzosas? – Preguntó aun de espaldas al más alto, tragando saliva con dificultad.

-Te lo prometo.- Aseguró el escritor, esperando y rogándole al Dios de turno que su uke le creyera.

Con duda, el futuro editor regreso a su lugar en el sofá sin tener la menor idea de cómo continuar esa conversación, evitando a toda costa ver a su amante a la cara, e intentado relajarse volvió tomar a Suzuki-san entre sus brazos.

-Misaki, relájate, dime ¿Qué te hizo pensar que sos gay? Digo ¿Por qué te lo cuestionas ahora? Creí que ya debías tenerlo claro.- Habló con tranquilidad el peliplata, dando una nueva calada a su cigarrillo.

Eso era tan jodidamente incómodo, su mirada subió por primera vez a encontrarse con las gemas violáceas de su amante, odiaba cuando él se mostraba tan maduro y tranquilo, lo hacía sentir como si fuera un chiquillo. ¿Cómo era posible que Usagi pudiera tomarse todo con tanta calma? ¿Cómo podía preguntar tales cosas con ese gesto tan apacible? El sentía que estaba al borde de un ACV. Jugando con sus manos tragó saliva, y se forzó a estar a la altura de la conversación, ¡Ya tenía casi veinticuatro años! ¡Tenía que poder hablar de esas cosas sin que le diera un ataque de algo! Además… aunque sonara a disco rayado, Usagi era su novio, tenía que ser abierto con él o al menos intentarlo.

-Bueno, es qué desde que entre a trabajar a departamento de Emerald, he estado preguntándome algunas cosas.- Respondió dubitativo.

-¿Desde qué entraste a trabajar? ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

Esa pregunta, ¡Ay, señor bendito! ¡Esa pregunta! Apretó con más fuerza a Suzuki e intentó desviar la mirada, evitaría ese tema por ahora, ni él mismo quería pensar en eso, no quería. –Es solo que, y—yo siempre creí que… estaba seguro de que me gustaban las mujeres.- Comentó intentado redirigir la conversación.

-Ajam…- ¿Creía que era idiota? Acababa de evitar su pregunta, de una forma muy obvia. ¿Qué se traía ese niño? -¿Y qué paso?

-Es que me puse a pensar, e—en… en nosotros. - ¿Por qué tenía que sonreír así? Qué no lo estuviera viendo no quería decir que no se daba cuenta de la estúpida y enorme sonrisa que había provocado en el rostro del afamado escritor con sus palabras. –Y tú sabes que tú… bueno, que tú eres mi primera relación y nunca me cuestioné en realidad como fue que terminamos juntos… quiero decir… fue todo extraño pero tan natural, me negué a pensar que yo fuera gay en ese entonces y simplemente asumí que tú eras "la excepción" - ¡Por el cielo y el infierno! ¡Qué alguien le borrara la estúpida sonrisa de la cara a ese engreído! -Pero ahora, analizándolo… me di cuenta de que nunca me ha "gustado" ninguna mujer.

¡Ja! ¡Toma eso Kaouruko! ¡Misaki jamás podrá corresponderte! Que cosas tan reveladoras estaba diciendo su querido novio, no podía dejar de sonreír y sentir que su propio ego estaba inundando el cuarto al recordar y escuchar de esos suculentos labios que él era "la excepción" que era su primera relación, y claro él mismo se encargaría de que fuera la única. -¿Cuál es el problema con todo esto, Misaki? ¿Qué te preocupa? No tiene nada de malo.

-No, no es que tenga algo de malo, es solo qué me siento extraño al pensar en todo esto.- Aseguró el joven ahora un tanto más tranquilo, hablar con Usagi no era tan difícil, si se relajaba era tan simple. Cuando Akihiko se disponía a escucharlo, a simplemente estar ahí para él, se sentía tan tranquilo, tan protegido. –Pero es qué es un gran… no sé cómo decirlo… es un gran golpe para mi darme cuenta de que en realidad no me gustan las mujeres, que no me provocan nada, yo aún esperaba que alguna chica bonita, que no fuera de tu familia, alguna vez se me declarara. – Comentó dando un largo suspiro, sintiendo que sus mejillas disminuían un poco de temperatura aunque permanecían tibias.

-Misaki, hay algo que no me estás diciendo.- Afirmó el mayor, apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero. -¿Qué tiene que ver tu entrada en el departamento Emerald con todo esto? Dijiste que estas cuestiones empezaron a rondar tu mente cuando entraste a trabajar ahí.

-Ah, no, nada… ya te dije, solo estaba replanteándome cosas esos es todo. – Afirmó nervioso el castaño.

Era idea suya ¿O acababa de meterse un elefante en la habitación? Su mirada se afiló, y la clavó acusadoramente en esas esmeraldas hermosas y brillantes que ahora lo esquivaban como si se tratara de la mismísima peste. ¡Misaki estaba ocultando algo! Se levantó de su asiento por segunda vez, y se aproximó al sofá, dejándose caer junto al más joven notando como un estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, para luego retroceder, alejándose de él cuanto pudiera.

-¿Usagi? ¿Q—Qué pasa?- Inquirió el menor mientras sentía su espalda chocar contra uno de los poza brazos y venía en cámara lenta como ese hombre mimado se abalanzaba sobre él. ¡Estaba perdido!

-Mentiroso.- Aseveró mientras se recostaba prácticamente arriba de su amante y tomaba su barbilla para obligarlo a que mantuviera su mirada. –Confiesa Misaki, o tendré que hacerte hablar de otras maneras.- Advirtió mientras una de sus manos acariciaba descaradamente los muslos internos del más bajo, en una caricia insinuante, para luego colarse lentamente bajo la camisa, rosando sus fríos dedos contra la cálida piel de su vientre.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No! ¡Usagi! ¡Espera!... ¡¿Dónde crees que estas tocando infeliz?!- Protestó, revolviéndose debajo de su cuerpo, intentado sacarse de encima a su calenturiento casero. ¿Por qué será que ese hombre quería arreglar todo con sexo? ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Y entre tire y afloje, había logrado deshacerse del agarre del mayor pero en el proceso ambos habían aterrizado en el suelo. -¡Tonto! ¡Míranos! ¡No se puede hablar nada en serio contigo!- Se quejó frotando su adolorida cabeza después del golpe.

-Solo quiero que Misaki diga la verdad, si no me lo cuentas todo entonces no puedo ayudarte. – Contestó mientras volvía a sentarse con tranquilidad en el sofá, cruzando sus piernas con elegancia y acomodando a Suzuki que en el forcejeo había quedado patas arriba en el suelo.

-¡No puedo contarte todo porque vas a enojarte y hacer cosas innecesarias!- ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¡Acababa de cavar su propia tumba! El aura negra, la aterradora aura negra comenzaba a emerger detrás del temible Usami Akihiko. Él estaba acostumbrado al pésimo humor al despertar de su casero, acostumbrado al odio que destilaba cuando su editora lo obligaba a trabajar por días sin dormir, acostumbrado a la demoledora presencia asesina que lo rodeaba cuando alguien interrumpía sus momentos de intimidad pero nunca iba a acostumbrarse ni a dejar de "temer" a Usagi-san cuando lo rodeaba la pesada atmosfera obscura de los celos.

-¿Por qué iba a enojarme? ¿Quién se te acercó? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¡Le diré a Isaka-san que te saqué de ahí en este instante! – Tras esas palabras ya tenía su celular en la mano y estaba marcando el número del ejecutivo.

-¡No! ¡Usagi-san! ¡No lo llames!- Antes de pensar sus acciones el pequeño ya estaba abrazando con uñas y dientes al brazo del mayor, intentado quitarle el celular e impedir la llamada. -¡Es mi trabajo! ¡No puedes hacer eso! No quiero que me cambien, me gusta donde estoy, nadie me hizo nada, no tienes que exagerar así. – Hablaba en tono de súplica sin estar consciente de sus palabras.

-No voy a llamarlo si me dices porque yo habría de enojarme por lo que no me quieres decir.- Dictaminó mirando a los ojos verdes mientras bajaba su mano con el celular. –Confiesa Misaki.

¡Chantaje! ¡Eso era chantaje! ¡Ay cuando ese maldito caprichoso actuaba así, le daban ganas de matarlo! Respirando profundo e intentado mantener la compostura se sentó en la silla del escritor, cruzando sus brazos. -¿Qué sabes del departamento Emerald?

-Es el sector de shoujo manga de Marukawa, por lo que escuché el editor en jefe es insufrible. – Contestó mientras encendía un cigarrillo intentado mitigar su mal humor ¿A dónde quería llegar Misaki?

-Takano-san es un poco gritón, y arrogante, además de muy estricto pero es un buen jefe.- Defendió el menor desviando la mirada con el rostro tenuemente sonrojado.

Wouw, alto, espera ¡¿Sonrojado?! ¡Sonrojado por defender a su jefe! ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¡Exigía una explicación! Y más vale que sea coherente.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?

-Solo digo la verdad, la gente dice cosas malas de él pero es una buena persona, incluso me felicito cuando hice las cosas bien.- Contestó con una sonrisa. –Aunque antes de eso me dijo que era un bastardo inútil…- Comentó casi con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Lo voy a matar.- Levantándose, intentó salir del cuarto, pero pudo sentir el peso de Misaki abrazándose a sus caderas e impidiéndole caminar.

-Espera Usagi, Takano-san es una buena persona, no me hizo nada, además es mi jefe no tiene nada de raro que se moleste conmigo si hago las cosas mal.

-Ese no es el punto ¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?! ¡Además aun no me explicas que tiene que ver tu trabajo en ese maldito lugar con el descubrimiento de tu homosexualidad!

Arcoíris, un hermoso arcoíris estaba pintado en su rostro. La vergüenza lo estaba consumiendo y sin pensarlo ajustó más sus brazos en la cadera de su novio. ¿Por qué Usagi era tan directo?

-Sí te digo… ¿No te pondrás celoso?

Los músculos en tención, su mandíbula fuertemente apretada, sus puños cerrados y sus uñas clavadas en sus palmas ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo Misaki? Se hacía a una vaga idea de lo que pasaba, pero no podía ser eso… simplemente no podía.

-Lo intentaré… pero tienes que decirme toda la verdad.

Incómodo, de nuevo profundo e incómodo silencio. Esta vez ambos se miraban a la cara, de frente, y el aire podía cortarse fácilmente con un cuchillo. El joven recién recibido de economía estaba intentado ordenar las ideas en su cabeza pero no podía, lo suyo siempre fue hablar a lo torpe y lo desastroso, pero ahora ni eso podía hacer. Una última inhalación profunda. ¡Bien, que sea lo que Dios quiera!

-En realidad, Usagi, me pregunté sobre este tema por primera vez hace poco más de un año cuando conocí a Ijuuin-Sensei. – Tención multiplicada por mil, en menos de un minuto ¡Bien hecho Misaki! ¡Gran forma de empezar! Ese ceño fruncido es porque está comprendiéndote, no es que quiera descuartizar a nadie, claro que no. ¿Por qué no mejor buscas una forma menos complicada de matarte? Provocar a tu novio no parece la mejor de las ideas. –Y—yo me di cuenta de qué él era muy apuesto, cuando me sonreía o era amable conmigo, me di cuenta de que me parecía un hombre muy atractivo y eso hacía que en parte mi admiración por él crecie…- Casi saltó de la silla ante el ruido del puño de Akihiko golpeando el respaldar del sofá mientras se tensaba aún más en su lugar. –C—Calma Usagi-san

-¿Me pides que me calme cuando estás hablando de esa forma de ese bastardo? ¡Entonces él si te gusta!

-No, claro que no. Ya te dije que es diferente, él solo me agrada como mangaka, solo estoy diciendo que me pareció atractivo, nada más.- Intentó explicar con seguridad, no quería que Usagi tuviera dudas al respecto de ese tema tan delicado. -¿Me dejaras continuar?- El gruñido que salió de entre esos apretados labios fue su única respuesta y luego de tomar otra bocanada de valor, prosiguió. –El caso es, que me di cuenta que nunca había mirado a otro hombre y pensado "Wow, que apuesto" y eso me dejó un poco inquieto, nunca me había pasado eso, al menos de forma tan nítida y consciente, pero preferí ignorarlo y seguir con mi vida, además no quería tener más problemas.- Afirmó intentado ignorar la mirada tan penetrante del escritor sobre él.

Ya no le gustaba a donde estaba yendo esa charla, ya no quería saber, ya no quería que Misaki le confesara nada, solo quería fingir que eso no había pasado y que su tierno y dulce uke nunca había confesado que ese mangaka de quinta le parecía atractivo. ¡Basta! ¡Hora de que se acabara la broma! ¿Dónde estaban las cámaras ocultas? Eso ya no era divertido.

-¿Y entonces que pasa con tu trabajo?

-A eso voy…- Comentó tensamente. –Ya había escuchado de boca de Kirishima-san y de algunos compañeros, cuando trabajaba de medio tiempo en Marukawa, que el departamento de Emerald era un lugar extraño: para empezar porque a pesar de ser una sección dedicada a la edición de Shoujo Manga, estaba compuesta solo por editores hombres.- Una revelación interesante y muy, muy molesta. ¿Cómo que todos hombres? Eso cada vez lo estaba fastidiando más. –Además todo el mundo tiene hasta un poco pánico de hablar de esa sección porque como tu escuchaste, todos le temen bastante a Takano-san, en especial cuando estamos a fin de ciclo y se la pasa gritando y arrojando cosas, creo que tiene algún tipo de problema personal con Onodera-san, siempre le grita más a él o se burla de él o lo lleva con él cuando tiene que salir de la editorial, es muy exigente con él aunque conmigo últimamente hace lo mismo… como por el momento soy solo un asistente para todos también me vuelve un poco loco.- Aseguró con los nervios a flor de piel… estaba evitando llegar al punto del asunto y el rostro ya desbordado de hastío de su pareja le advertía que debía apurarse. –El caso es, que otro de los rumores que hay sobre esa sección, es que no solo son todos hombres… sino que son todos atractivos, hay gente que llegó a decir que son contratados ahí por su belleza.- Ese era el límite de su paciencia. –Aunque bueno, creo que eso no es verdad, después de todo a mí me contrataron y me enviaron ahí. – La risa forzada de Misaki solo hacía que sus ansias de sangre aumentaran.

-Espera un minuto…- Unos segundos de silencio se impusieron entre ambos y Misaki comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de huir de allí. –Estas queriéndome decir… que empezaste a dudar de si eras gay cuando entraste a trabajar a un lugar donde solo hay hombres apuestos…

Procesando, procesando, por favor espere hasta que la información sea analizada. Hubo un error al decodificar la información, por favor inténtelo más tarde. Error 404 CELOS.

-Misaki…

-… ¿Usagi-san? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te acercas? ¿Usagí?... –Fundirse en la silla parecía físicamente imposible hasta ese momento, en que su novio estaba acercándose a él de esa forma. ¿Para qué habló? ¿Quién había dicho que era buena idea consultar con su amante sobre ese tema? ¡Porque tenía que ser tan idiota! La sensación de ser levantado lo inundo con un vértigo horrible y clavando sus manos a la espalda de su amante intento patalear mientras la puerta del estudio se abría y era arrastrado a la habitación que compartía con el novelista desde hacía pocos meses. -¡Usagi-san! ¡Usagi! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame te digo! – Y entonces fue arrojado con fuerza sobre el mullido colchón y silenciado con un desesperado beso que fue incapaz de rechazar. Cuando finalmente al aire se había hecho necesario cortaron el nexo y el castaño miró a los ojos a su amante. –Oye… ¡Espera!… ¡Detente!- Pidió ahora serio empujándolo con decisión al sentir las manos grandes y frías comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo. -¡Te dije que pararas!

-¡Te gusta tu jefe!- Sentenció molesto el escritor, pero al mismo tiempo dolido, sus ojos estaban apagados y sin tener más opción, había parado sus avances.

-Te dije que ibas a molestarte y hacer cosas innecesarias. No me gusta mi jefe, no de esa forma.- Respondió con su ceño fruncido el menor.

-¿Entonces?

-Comencé a preguntarme sobre mis gustos, porque me di cuenta de que definitivamente me parecen atractivos mis compañeros de trabajo, y de alguna forma sí, me gustan, pero no como tú crees, no como… como me gustas tú.- Intentó explicar con el rostro en llamas nuevamente. –Primero pensé que había algo malo en mí, que me estaba volviendo loco o estaba enfermo… nunca me había detenido a pensar en lo atractivo que era otro hombre y toda la situación se me hizo un poco bizarra.- Admitió avergonzado ante la mirada acusadora del caprichoso millonario, aunque esta poco a poco se fue suavizando. "Como me gustas tú" Eso había sido más que suficiente para apaciguar sus dudas.

-Entiendo… Oye, Misaki.- Despacio esas manos frías se pasearon desde la mejilla derecha del castaño hasta sus hermosos cabellos, acariciándolos con cuidado. Que sensación más increíble provocaban esas grandes manos en el menor, se podía sentir en paz bajo esos mimos suaves. –Tranquilo, no estoy molesto, es solo que ya tienes veinticuatro años, no me esperaba esto, pero no tiene nada de malo ni es tan raro que descubras tu sexualidad, yo creí que ya tenías claro ese asunto desde hace mucho, pero… si quieres hablar conmigo sobre eso está bien, yo te escuchare.

-Usagi-san… esto es vergonzoso.

-Lo sé.

-¿Seguro no te molesta?

-Me vuelve loco…

-¿Entonces por qué quieres que te hable de eso?

-Por qué te amo, Misaki, y quiero que confíes en mí, no quiero que me ocultes estas cosas. Además mientras nadie te guste como te gusto yo, todo está bien. –Nervioso, el menor estuvo a punto de protestar por esas palabras pero tras un largo suspiro simplemente se resignó, llevando sus manos a acariciar la espalda del escritor que ahora estaba recostado sobre su pecho, aplastándolo pero respirando de esa forma tan tranquila y suave, con esa expresión llena de paz que hacía que fuera inútil intentar molestarse con él.

-Gracias Usagi-san…

El silencio se instauro entre ellos, pero esta vez, era uno lleno de tranquilidad y todo el peso que había estado cargando por meses, todo el estrés que estuvo a punto de volverlo loco hasta hacía apenas unas horas, simplemente desapareció. Se sentía tan tranquilo entre los brazos del escritor, respirando el aroma que desprendían sus sabanas y su cuerpo, sintiendo el acompasado ritmo de su corazón y el propio, que solo deseó permanecer así para siempre. ¿Hum? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Y esa sensación? Unos besitos suaves comenzaban a subir desde su pecho a su cuello, provocándole un estremecimiento que azotó todo su cuerpo. -¿Usagi-san? ¿Qué haces?

-Ya que te quedado claro que eres gay… ¿Por qué no experimentas un poco más? Podes descubrir más cosas que te gustan… además necesito recargarme… - Murmuró con aquella pesada voz, cargada de lujuria contra su oído.

-¿He? ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Pervertido! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, te digo! … ¡USAGI!

De muy poco valieron sus palabras, aunque bueno, eso no era una novedad… después de todo él también quería sentir un poco a su Usagi-san.

¿Fin? ¿O Continuara?

Notas de la autor: AHHHHHHHHHHHH COMO COSTO ESTA MIERDA. Bueno, mil gracias a todas ¿45 visitas? Dios no esperaba tanto en tan solo un día. Me alegro de que les haya gustado esta historia un poquito amorfa… la cosa puede continuar o puede quedar así… En realidad eso depende de ustedes.

No tiene caso que yo continúe con esto si no se si les agrada. Espero que esta continuación no las haya decepcionado, al menos yo me reí como loca mientras la escribía, al menos en algunas partes xD aunque me ha quedado un pelin romántico en algunas otras cosas.

Bueno como siempre, las quiero. Contestaré sus comentarios siempre.

Un beso.

Sioa Uchiha-san


	3. vergüenzas publicas

San Miguel de Tucumán, sábado 8 de Octubre del 2016.

Notas de la Autora: ¡Aviso importante! En este capítulo aparecerán los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoii. Este capítulo es que más comedia contiene hasta ahora, asique espero que disfruten del absurdo humor que tengo para ofrecer.

Resolviendo Dudas existenciales.

Capítulo 3: ¡Vergüenza publica!

By Sioa Uchiha-San

Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad ¡Al fin sentía su cabeza en paz! Ese día estaba de mejor humor, más atento, más calmado y todo gracias a haberse atrevido a hablar con Usagi-san. Su día volvía a la rutina, después de haber podido compartir sus inquietudes con su novio al fin sentía que todo estaba en orden. Se había levanto, haciendo maromas para no despertar a su pareja en el proceso, se duchó , se vistió, preparó el desayuno, comió y tras dejar todo listo en la mesa para que el escritor se alimentara al despertar, escribió una escueta nota con el mensaje "Me fui a trabajar. Misaki" y salió del departamento con dirección a Marukawa ¡Ay, ese prometía ser un buen día!

O quizás no ¿Qué había pasado? Acababa de poner un pie en la sección Emerald y todo era un caos increíble. Los escritorios de todos sus compañeros era un caos, Hatori estaba juntando algunas cosas en su portafolios mientras hablaba por teléfono en tono acelerado y molesto para luego pasar junto a él, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada antes de salir casi trotando con dirección al ascensor. Kisa estaba revisando su computadora con un ceño fruncido ignorando todo a su alrededor, Mino, bueno Mino siempre tenía esa sonrisa perturbadora en su rostro… No sabía si ese sujeto era sinceramente feliz o solo un psicópata encubierto, Onodera estaba hundido en una montaña de papeles y más allá en el escritorio más grande y un tanto apartado Takano tenía sus pies cruzados sobre este y hablaba a los gritos por el teléfono fijo. Ese iba a ser un día muy duro, era preocupante como el optimismo le duraba cada vez menos en ese trabajo.

-¡Takahashi! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Ponte a trabajar!

-Si, Takano-san.- Su jefe podía ser un adonis, pero tenía un carácter del infierno. Pronto el castaño estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, haciendo copias hasta que finalmente por órdenes poco amables del jefe de editores terminó sentado junto a Onodera ayudándolo con el storyboard con el que estaba peleando para finalmente salir con él de la editorial en dirección a ver a la mangaka, había muchas cosas que corregir.

El afamado novelista y autor de best sellers Usami Akihiko despertó perezosamente en su cama, estirando sus extremidades de forma casi felina en busca del cálido cuerpo de su amante a su lado, pero solo encontró sabanas arrugadas y frías. Un gruñido disconforme y gutural escapo de entre sus labios y abrió sus ojos con recelo, confirmando lo que ya sospechaba, Misaki no estaba. Volteó su mirada al reloj sobre la mesa de luz, ya pasaban de las nueve de la mañana, su pequeño novio seguramente ya debía estar en el trabajo "rodeado de hombres atractivos" ¡Ojala se fueran todos al infierno! ¡¿Qué pretendían dándole algo que mirar a su amante?! ¡Maldito grupo de infelices afeminados adictos al romance! ¿Por qué más hombres se dedicarían a la edición de shoujo? La respuesta era obvia ¡Eran un grupo de locazas homosexuales! ¡Mozos sin bandeja! ¡Traga sables! ¡Mariposas libres por la pradera! Ojala murieran de una forma horrible ¿Por qué Misaki prefería permanecer ahí? Ya le había dicho que no hacía falta que trabajara, si ambos se decidían a decirle a Takahiro de su suyo, él tranquilamente podía mantener al castaño por el resto de su vida y así no tendría que ir a trabajar a un lugar como ese.

Con un humor de perros, se levantó de la cama sin molestarle en lo más mínimo que aún se encontraba desnudo tras el encuentro apasionado de la noche anterior y caminó hasta el baño para darse una larga ducha. Minutos después, ya más fresco y vestido aunque aún con un humor terrible, bajó al comedor encontrando la nota del castaño y el desayuno servido. Su rostro se suavizó ¿Cómo podía Misaki ponerlo tan feliz con unas palabras tan escuetas? ¿Con una nota tan simple? Él siempre se desesperaba por transmitir emociones con tantas palabras y el castaño con tan poco lo hacía tan inmensamente feliz.

Con la sonrisa aun decorando su rostro se dispuso a comer mientras su mente divagaba en la charla que había tenido el día anterior con su amante. La idea de que Misaki pudiera verse tentado por alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo rondaba su cabeza, y no había forma de desterrarla. ¿Y si el castaño se enamoraba de alguno de ellos? ¿Qué hay de esa actitud tan extraña que había adoptado el jovencito cuando defendió a su jefe? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Si no recordaba mal era Takano Masamune. Encendiendo un cigarrillo se sirvió un café y dirigió sus pasos a su estudio. Iba a investigar a ese tipo.

Una hora y una cajetilla y media de cigarrillos más tarde, Usagi miraba la pantalla de su computador con recelo, así que ese era el famoso jefe de editores del departamento Emerald, bien, al menos reconocía que si era atractivo, mucho a decir verdad y eso no hacía otra cosa que alterarlo más. Debía sacar a Misaki de allí, no tenía otra opción, tenía que sacar a Misaki de ahí.

Tomó su celular y buscando entre los contactos no dudo en dar al botón de llamar cuando el nombre de su interés, al menos en ese momento, esa sería la primera vez que llamara a ese sujeto por voluntad propia y esperaba por su bien que hiciera lo iba a decirle. Acercó el celular a su oreja escuchando el tono en la espera de ser atendido mientras en la pantalla se iluminaba la palabra "Isaka-san" seguido de un número telefónico.

-¿Ah? ¿Usami-sensei? ¿A qué debo esta llamada?

-Necesito un favor…

-Eso es interesante… ¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar a cambio?- Su voz siempre risueña y teñida de falsa inocencia, ahora se impregnaba de triunfo, picardía y malicia mal disimulada, mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre su escritorio con su celular pegado a su oreja. Eso era interesante, tenía al afamado escritor bailando el malambo en la palma de su mano… Eso iba a ser tan divertido.

-Lo que tú quieras, pero debes cumplir…

-Déjame pensarlo… ¿De qué se trata?

Comenzaba a entender de qué se trataba ese trabajo, y de la peor manera posible, acababan de llegar a la editorial, y ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde. Tenían listo el manuscrito y ahora se dirigían a entregárselo a Takano, mas tanto Onodera como él apenas podían moverse. Ese había sido un día totalmente agotador, y había tenido que ayudar con varias cosas bajo la dirección de su compañero, sentía que le dolía el alma, espera ¿El alma puede doler? Pues, aparentemente si. Lo peor del asunto había sido que al expresar abiertamente su cansancio, el castaño mayor había soltando una carcajada argumentando que eso había sido algo ligero, que ya empezaría a ver lo que es bueno cuando le asignaran a su primer mangaka, las cosas podían ponerse mucho peores y ante esa declaración un sudor frio recorrió su espalda ¿De quién había sido la brillante idea de postular para trabajar en Marukawa? ¿Es que no le había alcanzado con ver a Aikawa-san al borde de la muerte por agotamiento durante cuatro largos años?

Algunas bromas de mal gusto se instalaron entre ambos mientras bajaban del ascensor camino a su sección para entregarle el manuscrito a su jefe, la verdad es que Onodera le agradaba bastante, era un sujeto muy trabajador y estaba aprendiendo mucho de él cosa que lo motivaba aunque el castaño solía decirle que él también era un novato, que no lo alabara tanto.

Una vez en Emerald, ambos se acercaron al escritorio de Takano-san, dejando sobre esté el sobre de papel madera.

-¡Aquí tiene Takano-san! Todo ha resultado bien, por suerte. – Comentó con gesto cansado el mayor de los castaños.

El azabache se tomó unos minutos para revisar por sí mismo el storyboard, con su rostro serio y su mirada concentrada detrás de los cristales de sus lentes para luego alzar la mirada a Misaki.

-¿Tu ayudaste a Onodera?

-Ah, bueno, sí, pero él hizo gran parte del trabajo, yo solo me limite a ayudar y a aprender.- Contestó un tanto nervioso al sentir esa almendrada mirada clavada en él. El silencio se instaló entre ellos hasta que finalmente el jefe de editores soltó una divertida carcajada y tras dejar los papeles sobre su escritorio despeino a ambos "editores" con sus grandes y cálidas manos. –Buen trabajo, par de mocosos.

-¡Oiga!- La queja de ambos no se hizo esperar, aunque claro el tono de Onodera era osco y hostil, mientras que el de Misaki era más bien avergonzado y nervioso.

-Lo hicieron bien esta vez, me alegra que no lo arruinaran, a estas alturas no puedo estar lidiando con incompetentes. – ¡Vaya forma tenía su jefe de ser amable! ¿Qué clase de problemas tenía? –Por cierto Takahashi, toma.- taras esas palabras señalo una cantidad bestial de storyboars a su lado. –Quiero que leas todo esto, son los mangas que se han editado aquí en los últimos dos años, o al menos, la primera parte, quiero que los analices y luego me expliques el porqué de cada una de las correcciones.

¡Señor de todo lo bueno! ¡Que alguien le dijera que eso era broma! ¿No podía ser cierto, o si? ¿De verdad pretendía que leyera y analizara todo eso?

-¿Qué pasa Takahashi? ¿Es demasiado para ti? – El gesto lleno de burla y sorna en la cara de su jefe le hizo arrugar el ceño y negó con su cabeza. 

-No, claro que puedo.

¡Ay pobre inocente paloma! ¿No se daba cuenta que acababa de caer en el sucio juego de Masamune? Tenía tanta pena por él, al menos algo de todo eso era bueno, acababa de averiguar que Takano no solo era un bastardo con él, si no , que era un bastardo con todos sus subordinados ¿Cómo diablos se había enamorado de ese infeliz? Como era de esperarse, Ritsu no tenía ninguna respuesta a esa pregunta, experto la obvia, claro, ¡Era un estúpido!

-Bien, quiero que los leas en tres días, veamos si tienes madera de editor. – Era tan divertido, ver a ese pobre e iluso novato permitir que lo enterrara en trabajo, y la mirada de lástima que le dedicaba Onodera era perfecta, era como ver a un par de hermanos gemelos, eran jodidamente idénticos e igual de idiotas, pero la verdad era que ese novato realmente ponía mucho empeño quizás si fuera un gran editor algún día, veía cierto potencia en él, además era un tanto más difícil de intimidar que todos y aún tenía la duda de cómo era posible que a pesar de todo el espacio de trabajo de Misaki siempre estuviera impecable sin importar el caos que había a su alrededor, algún día le preguntaría su secreto. –Bueno, fue un día largo, tómense un descanso.

-Gracias, Takano-san ¿Quiere que le traigamos algo de la cafetería?- Se ofreció el menor, solicito como siempre, con una sonrisa amable en sus labios.

-Deberías aprender de él, Onodera, él sí sabe cómo tratar a su jefe.- Comentó dedicándole una mirada e su otro subordinado quién le dedicaba una profunda mirada de desprecio.

-¡Púdrete!

-Esa no es forma de tratar a tu jefe, Onodera.- Comentó entre carcajadas burlonas y alegres el azabache, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras el gesto en el rostro de Ritsu cada vez degeneraba más en una expresión de odio.

Debía admitir que esos dos se llevaban increíblemente bien, no entendía cómo podía pensar mientras parecía que su compañero estaba buscando la forma de matar a su jefe y esté no dejaba de reír, pero algo en su forma de tratarse era muy autentica e íntima, seguramente eran buenos amigos fuera del trabajo. Sin siquiera notarlo, estaba riéndose alegremente mientras los otros dos se gritaban improperios, uno de ellos enardecido de furia y el otro con una sádica diversión pintada en toda su cara y la burla sonando tintineante en su voz.

-¡Chibi-tan! ¡Nanahikari! ¡Takano-san! Veo que se divierten sin mí, eso es muy cruel.- Comentó con su habitual tono risueño el ejecutivo.

Las risas se detuvieron y los editores tomaron un momento para mirarse entre ellos.

-Isaka-san ¿Qué hace aquí? – Cuestionó el jefe, poniendo sobre la mesa la duda que todos tenían en ese momento en sus cabezas. Para esa altura del día, eran los únicos allí presentes, Mino se había marchado, Hatori aún se encontraba haciendo trabajar a su mangaka y Kisa también había abandonado el edificio.

-¡Eres tan malo, Takano-san! ¿Qué no puedo dar un paseo para visitar a mis empleados?- El silencio sarcástico junto a la expresión incrédula de los tres hombres frente a él fueron toda su respuesta. –Bueno, bueno, en realidad vengo a entregar una noticia importante, Chibi-tan, serás transferido al área de literatura.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!- Preguntó desconcertado el castaño menor.

-Oiga, Isaka-san, no puede sacar a uno de mis editores de esa forma sin hablarlo primero conmigo, menos ahora que estamos a final de ciclo. ¡Takahashi! ¿Tú solicitaste la transferencia?

-¿Qué? ¡No, Takano-san! ¡Yo no solicite un cambio!

-Bueno, bueno, no se escandalicen, si empiezan a gritar me dejarán sordo.- Alegó el mayor, ignorando la mirada de odio que el jefe de editores clavaba en él. –Lo siento, chibi-tan, pero Usami-sensei fue quien solicito el cambio y me planteo una oferta que no pude rechazar.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ah, cierto… se suponía que no debía decírtelo.- Comentó pensativo el ejecutivo, encogiéndose de hombros. –Bueno, no importa, a partir de mañana estarás en el departamento de literatura.

-Espere, yo no voy a aceptar esto ¡Takahashi es mi subordinado! ¿Qué tiene que ver Usami-sensei con esto?

-¿No lo sabes, Takano-san? ¡Chibi-tan vive con Usami-sensei!- Alegó Isaka mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del menor.

-Isaka-san, esto no me parece correcto, yo no quiero el cambio y Usagi no puede decidir estas cosas ¡No puede cambiarme de sección si no estoy de acuerdo! – Ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre él, ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo miraban así? ¿Qué había dicho? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Había dicho  
"Usagi" en lugar de "Usami"! Por favor, por piedad, que alguien le cortara la lengua y lo arrollara con el auto en ese preciso instante, que alguien se apiadara de su alma.

-¿Usagi? – Consultó Takano, mirando a su nuevo subordinado.

-Ah, bueno, esto… Lo siento, es solo… Que… ¡No haga caso por favor!- Suplicó con su rostro cada vez más rojo, ¡Ojala la tierra se lo tragara! Ademas también tenía a Onodera mirándolo con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa. –El caso es, Isaka-san, que Usami-san no tiene que ver con mi trabajo, le pido por favor que ignore su petición, no deseo cambiar de área.

-Oh, Chibi-tan, me encantaría ayudar pero ya acepte el trato con Usami-sensei. ¿Qué me ofrecerías a cambio tú?

¡Ay, ese tipo era un desgraciado chantajista! ¡Era un maldito genio! Esas cosas eran lo que le hacía pensar si odiaba al ejecutivo, nunca terminaba de entenderlo, ese sujeto siempre se las arreglaba para que el juego quedara a su favor.

-Bueno, ¿Qué fue lo que le prometió Usami-san?

-Aceptar algunos trabajos, hacer una firma de autógrafos, ir a un par de fiestas, una conferencia de prensa…

-Estas perdido.- El comentario de Onodera no lo tranquilizaba para nada, pero una duda lo hizo voltearse a mirarlo.

-¿Y tú como sabes?

-Fui editor de Usami-sensei cuando trabajaba en la editorial Onodera, sé que él jamás accedería a ese tipo de cosas me sorprende que haya aceptado un trato como ese con usted, Isaka-san, en primer lugar.

-Bueno, no importa, si hago que Usami-san cumpla con su parte del trato sin que tenga que transferirme ¿Olvidaría eso de mandarme a literatura?

-Oh, chibi-tan, siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo, bueno, es mejor que me vaya antes de que Asahina me encuentre, Bye bye….

-Espere, Isaka-san ¿Takahashi se quedará aquí? - Preguntó seriamente el editor en jefe.

-Si logra hacer que Akihiko cumpla su palabra, entonces si, se queda con ustedes.- Contestó sin voltear, dándoles la espalda mientras salía del lugar con una mano en alto en signo de despedida.

Estaba muerto, ese escritorsucho de cuarta estaba muerto ¡Cuando llegara a casa iba a descuartizarlo!. Toda la oficina había quedado en silencio y Misaki podía notar como su compañero y su jefe permanecía con su mirada fija en él.

-¿Q—Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Se atrevió a cuestionar, girándose para encararlos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué Usami-sensei te quiere fuera de este departamento? ¿Por qué vives con él? ¡Tienes mucho que explicar!

-N—No es lo que creen, Usag—Usami-san es el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor, vivo con él por cuestiones personales desde hace unos años y a veces tiene estos arranques de locura de querer protegerme, supongo que como mi hermano le pidió que me cuidara a veces exagera un poco con eso de sentirse también mi hermano mayor, aunque a veces tampoco tienen mucha explicación sus acciones, supongo que solo se le ocurrió que sería mejor que trabajara en literatura, no lo sé.- Explicó apresurada y atolondradamente, entre risas nerviosas, casi temblando al el gesto de Takano que obviamente denotaba que no le creía ni la mitad de las cosas que acababa de decir.

-Supongo que es entendible, Usami-sensei siempre ha sido una persona complicada de tratar y bastante caprichosa, debes tener mucho carácter para vivir con él.- Comento Onodera, intentado relajar el ambiente.

-Jajaja… si, supongo, pero no es tan malo.- Contestó aún muy incómodo el nuevo integrante del departamento Emerald.

-¡Hum!... Bueno, no importa, dile a Usami-sensei que no me importa que sea el escritor más famoso de Japón, nadie se mete con mi trabajo.- Contestó el azabache juntado sus cosas. –Ya es tarde, mejor vámonos de una vez, Onodera, vienes conmigo.

-¿Y yo por qué?

-Somos vecinos, idiota ¿Por qué irnos separados si vamos al mismo lado? - Refunfuñando entre dientes el mayor de los castaños se dispuso a juntar sus cosas.

-Misaki, por lo que me dijiste la última vez, tú también usas la misma línea de tren ¿Vienes con nosotros?

-¿Ah? ¡Si, Claro! – Aun con los nervios a flor de piel, el novato se dispuso a juntar sus cosas intentando ignorar la mirada molesta y escrutadora de su jefe, parecía que intentaba revolver su alma hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando y eso lo ponía muy nervioso. ¿Por qué Usagi tuvo que hacer algo tan estúpido? ¡Ahora su jefe pensaba que era un acomodado! Claro, ¿quién no lo pensaría? Acababa de develarse que vivía con el escritor más afamado de Japón y trabajaba en la misma editorial que publicaba sus libros, era obvio que seguramente creyera que había entrado a trabajar ahí por amiguismos y contactos, casi se sentía humillado, pero no importaba él demostraría con su trabajo que merecía estar ahí

-Takahashi ¿Por qué no mencionaste antes que vives con Usami-sensei?- Preguntó Takano mientras caminaban a la estación.

-Ah bueno, no me pareció algo prudente, es algo que puede mal interpretarse, no quería que la gente pensara que tengo este trabajo gracias a él, en verdad me esforcé mucho para entrar a trabajar a Marukawa, incluso antes de entrar como permanente había estado trabajando aquí de medio tiempo.

-Te entiendo, Takahashi-kun, no te preocupes.- Comentó Onodera antes de que Masamune soltara alguna de sus burradas, ese niño no necesitaba los comentarios afilados de ese insensible idiota que tenía por amante. –Ya viste como suele llamarme a mi Isaka-san, es molesto, pero uno se acostumbra a fin de cuentas solo tienes que esforzarte y demostrar que todo lo que tienes te lo has ganado a pulso.

-Qué lindo es escuchar a un par de idiotas lamentándose.

-¡Takano-san!- Ambos castaños protestaron, uno como de costumbre muy molesto y el otro simplemente abochornado.

-En fin, no importa, creo que solo me sorprendió saber que un niño tan simplón como tu tuviera esos contactos.

-Takano-san a veces no se si no se da cuenta de lo cruel que es, o simplemente no le importa.

-Simplemente no me importa.- Contestó el azabache soltando una carcajada mientras encendía un cigarrillo, obteniendo un suspiró resignado de parte sus dos subordinados.

Pobre Misaki, su día que tan bien había comenzado había resultado ser un calvario interminable, no veía la hora de llegar a casa, estaba agotado y al bajar la mirada a los bolsos que cargaba con una cantidad incontable de storyboards se sentía aún más desahuciado, ni siquiera podría descansar, tenía mucho que leer al llegar a casa.

El silencio entre los tres se había instalado, y parecía no querer irse, pero no era para nada incomodo, de hecho se sentía bien el volver a casa acompañado aunque era un poco extraño que su jefe también estuviera ahí. Al levantar la vista, diviso no muy lejos de allí una tienda y detuvo sus pasos al llegar a ella.

-¿Takahashi-kun? ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Ritsu mirando a su compañero.

-Ah, disculpen, ¿Les molestaría esperarme? Acabo de recordar que no he podido ir a hacer el mandado y no hay nada para comer en casa asique entrare a comprar algunos víveres.

-Ahora que lo dices, solo tengo energizaste en la nevera, también debería comprar algo de comer.

-Ambos son unos descuidados sin remedio. – Acotó el mayor entrando con ambos al mercado donde no demoraron más de media hora.

-Oye ¿No crees que compraste demasiado?- Acotó Onodera, una vez en el tren mirando las bolsas que cargaba Misaki junto con los bolsos con los papeles del trabajo. –Parece que estas muy cargado como para ir a casa solo.

-Ah, no se preocupe, Onodera-san, estoy acostumbrado, además no sé cuándo pueda tomarme mi tiempo para ir de compras y no es algo que pueda dejarle encargado a Usag—Usami-san, si lo mando por el recado seguro comprara una cantidad de cosas inútiles que ni les cuento o exagerara con la cantidad de comida, o volverá lleno de juguetes.

-Ya veo, según recuerdo Usami-sensei no es muy bueno con las actividades domésticas.

-Pues no, asique soy yo quien se encarga de mantener el departamento limpio, las compras y de hacer la comida, espero que haya visto que deje el almuerzo listo para que lo metiera al microondas olvide mencionarlo en la nota que le deje esta mañana porque si no lo vio seguramente no debe haber comido en todo el día y a esta hora ya debe estar famélico, además se supone que debería estar rescribiendo su plazo se vende en solo dos días, me dijo que ya estaba terminando pero no le creo nada.

-¿Te escuchas cuando hablas Takahashi?- Preguntó ahora un divertido Takano. –Suenas como una dedicada esposa.

-¡Takano-san! ¡No diga esas cosas! Es solo que desde que me mude con él hacer las tareas domésticas es mi forma de pagar la estadía en su casa, ahora que tengo trabajo he intentado pagarle la renta pero él se niega a aceptar mi dinero.

-Eso no me sorprende, Usami-sensei siempre ha tenido poco interés en su fortuna.

-Eso no impide que gaste de forma desmedida, siempre le digo que debe guardar algo de dinero para su retiro pero no me escucha en lo absoluto.

-Repito ¿Te escuchas? ¡Realmente suenas como su esposa! Lo dicho antes ¡Onodera tu podrías aprender mucho de Takahashi!

-¡Vete al infierno!

-Esa no es forma de tratar a tu jefe.

-¡Ya no estamos en el trabajo!

Ambos hombres voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar el melodioso sonido de la voz de Misaki interrumpiendo su discusión y lo miraron interrogante. –Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que por la forma en la que discuten ustedes parecen muy cercanos y buenos amigos.

-¿Yo? ¿Amigo de este insufrible? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-De hecho, si somos muy cercanos, Takahashi, gracias por notarlo.- Aseguró el azabache pasando un brazo por los hombros de su pareja ocasionando que este casi lo empujara con la intención de sacárselo de encima.

-Aléjese de mí, Takano-san, ya le he dicho que no me agrada que se acerque tanto. Por cierto, Takahashi-kun, realmente te ves muy cargado como para andar caminando solo ¿seguro no quieres que te acompañe?

-¿Ah? No, ya le dije que no, Onodera-san, no hace falta que se preocupe por mi, estaré bien.

-Takahashi, deberías aceptar ayuda cuando se te la ofrece, además es tarde para que un mocoso ande solo.

-No soy un mocoso, Takano-san, no tiene que llamarme de esa forma.

-Lo que digas mocoso.

No sabía cómo, pero finalmente se encontraba subiendo por el ascensor del edificio de Usagi acompañado de su jefe y su compañero. ¿Por qué siempre las cosas raras le pasaban a él?

-Ya que se han tomado el trabajo de acompañarme, me gustaría que se quedaran a cenar como agradecimiento. - Ambos hombres se miraron entre ellos y con una sonrisa cordial asintieron.

-Veamos si no eres tan inútil en la cocina.

Frente a la puerta del departamento, coloco la clave para finalmente entrar quitándose los zapatos seguido por sus invitados. -¡Usagi-san! ¡Ya estoy en casa! – Afirmó luego de cruzar el pasillo de entrada y abrir la puerta de entrada a la sala.

Lo primero que recibió después de eso fueron unos grandes brazos envolviéndolo desde un costado para arrastrarlo al interior de la casa y unos labios cálidos que se plantaban en su cuello.

-Bienvenido, Misaki.- Aquella profunda voz en su oído hizo que todos los colores treparan por su cara y actuando por puro instinto se quitó de encima al escritor a base de empujones y unos cuantos golpes de su maletín.

-¡No hagas eso maldito pervertido! ¡Usagi-san! ¡Suéltame! ¡Idiota! – Sus protestas no se hicieron esperar cuando un suave "¡Oh!" le recordó que sus compañeros de trabajo estaban detrás de él y su sonrojo aumento aún más ¡Por amor a todo lo bueno del mundo! ¡Es que las vergüenzas de ese día no iban a terminar jamás! ¡Su jefe y su compañero acababan de ver a Usagi acosándolo de esa forma! ¡Por Dios! ¡Ahora sí, que alguien lo matara! ¡Por piedad!

-¿Onodera-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y ese quién es?

Ya libre de los brazos de su casero, se sentía casi incapaz de afrontar las miradas sorprendidas de sus invitados.

-Usagi-san, digo, Usami-san, ellos son Onodera Ritsu mi compañero de trabajo y Takano Masamune, mi jefe, ellos me acompañaron a casa y se quedarán a cenar.

-No, ya se van.

-¡Usagi! ¡Se amable!

-¡No quiero!

-¿Siempre tienes que hacer lo que quieres? ¡Compórtate como un adulto!

-Claro que siempre hago lo que quiero, soy Usami Akihiko.

¡AY POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! Si nadie se apiadaba de él y lo mataba, él se encargaría de asesinar a Akihiko, por amor a sus padres que lo haría. Sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos unos segundos ¿Acababa de darle una migraña? ¡Solo tenía veintitrés años! No sabía que iba a matarlo más rápido, si trabajar como editor o vivir con Usami Akihiko.

-Bueno, no queremos molestar, los dejaremos solos.- Concedió Takano con un tono jocoso, eso era interesante, aparentemente su nuevo subordinado era pareja del afamado autor. Muy interesante, parecía que él y Ritsu no eran los únicos volteados en su sección.

-No, por favor, ustedes me ayudaron con las cosas, quédense a cenar, no molestan para nada. – Volteó a mirar con enojo al escritor antes de que dijera alguna sandez y por suerte logró silenciarlo a tiempo. –Por favor acomódense en el sillón. – Tras sus palabras se dirigió a la cocina con las compras para finalmente preparar la cena aunque antes, sirvió café para todos acompañado de algunas galletas caseras. –Por favor disfrútenlas. Usagi´-san ¿Sacaste la ropa sucia? Pondré a lavar ropa.

-Si.

-¿Pusiste las sabanas limpias que deje en tu cuarto?

-Si.

Mientras cuestionaba estas cosas Misaki se movía de un lado a otro poniendo la ropa para lavar y disponiendo todo en la cocina para hacer la cena.

-¿Almorzaste lo que te deje?

-Ajam.- Contestó mientras encendía un cigarrillo sentándose junto a Suzuki-san con su mirada clavada en Takano. ¿Asique ese era el jefe que tanto le gustaba a Misaki? No le agradaba para nada, esa sonrisa petulante en su rostro estaba haciendo que perdiera los nervios.

-¿Necesitas ayuda en la cocina, Takahashi?- Consultó Takano mientras bebía su café, asique su subordinado realmente era toda una ama de casa era divertido ver esa situación tan hogareña desarrollarse frente a él.

-No, gracias Takano-san, está bien, relájese, es un invitado.

-Y bueno… es agradable verlo de nuevo Usami-sensei.- Comentó Ritsu intentando aligerar el pesado ambiente.

-Ciertamente, Onodera-kun, no esperaba que fuera uno de los compañeros de Misaki, me alegra saber que está en buenas manos.- Comentó dando una calada a su cigarrillo y luego un sorbo a su café.

-Usagi, o fumas o bebes ¡Escoge una!- Se dejó escuchar el regaño desde la cocina, el cual por supuesto fue totalmente ignorado por el escritor y causo una risotada en el morocho.

-Realmente serías una buena esposa, Takahashi.- La mirada de odio del novelista no se dejó esperar y la protesta del castaño menor tampoco.

Sin embargo, pesé a lo incómodo del asunto, unos minutos después los tres adultos estaban enfrascados en una fluida conversación sobre diferentes temas de literatura mientras el más joven terminaba de cocinar. Al menos se alegraba de que todo allí se hubiera calmado y que ninguno de sus compañeros hubiera mencionado nada sobre la extraña escena que habían presencia al entrar a la casa, lo que Misaki no sabía es que aún faltaba la peor parte… sobrevivir a la cena.

Continuara….

Notas de la autora: OH POR DIOS, al fin termine… quedó muy largo… más de lo que esperaba… quería seguir pero me canse y les prometí que publicaría hoy asique lo dejó hasta acá y los veo mañana…

Por cierto que manera de reírme mientras escribía esto, espero haberles sacado al menos una sonrisa.

Pero no esperen que él siguiente capítulo salga mañana, quizás salga a mediados de la semana siguiente… espero que antes que eso… pero no estoy segura ando con algunas complicaciones y trabajo atrasado T.T no tuve mucho tiempo de corregir esto y espero que no tenga muchos errores. ¡Les mando un beso enorme y espero sus comentarios! ¡Por favor… denme mi pan de cada día!

Me despido por el momento. Que tengan una gran noche :D

Sioa Uchiha-san .


	4. Teoría del caos, en acción

San Miguel de Tucumán, viernes 14 de Octubre del 2016

Notas de Sioa: Buenas gente, me acabo de resignar a que el insomnio se ha instalado en mi cama esta noche y no me dejará dormir y como ya me harté de vueltas como idiota en la cama (Son las cuatro y treinta y dos de la madrugada gente… no saben el despojo de ser humano que parezco) decidí ponerme a escribir la continuación de este fic. Para la gente de Fanfiction les informó que en el siguiente capítulo probablemente cambie la calificación del fic porque creo que pondré un lemmon bastante explícito muy pronto.

Además necesito hacer una aclaración IMPORTANTE: En este fic Takano y Ritsu tienen una relación establecida, es decir son amantes, Ritsu sigue sin decirle que lo ama y tampoco es abiertamente cariñoso, sigue siendo Ritsu, pero al menos si acepta para sí mismo que ama a Masamune y asume que llevan una vida de "novios" un poco extraña, pero a fin de cuentas si son "pareja". Necesitaba aclararlo para que no hubiera malos entendidos… intentaré hacer a los personajes lo menos OC posibles, pero es qué, mis disculpas a sus fans, pero Onodera es un personaje que me resulta desesperante e intento hacerlo ligeramente más maduro y menos imbécil en mis fics al menos desde mi punto de vista xD .

Por otro lado también tengo que aclarar que esto no se ubica en ninguna parte especifica del manga, ya saben solo puedo decir que Misaki se graduó hace casi un año de la universidad y desde hace unos cinco meses trabaja en Emerald. No sigo él manga asique esta historia no tiene una relación directa o una ubicación temporal en la historia oficial. Por cierto… un ligero avance quizás aparezcan otras parejas de Sekaiichi a partir de ahora pero no voy a adelantarle cuales para no arruinar la sorpresa.

No sé qué estoy haciendo escribiendo esto cuando debería estar usando mi insomnio para adelantar el trabajo que me está aplastando… ¡Tienes una gran capacidad para organizar tus prioridades, Sioa! ¡Cuándo mañana estés arrastrándote fuera de la cama para ir a la universidad y te pases todo el viaje en colectivo pensado en lo mucho que aun te falta de la traducción y que tienes el tiempo límite encima me voy a reír tanto de vos! - Por favor ignorar los delirios de una persona que esta despierta escribiendo antes de que amanezca en época de parciales y con trabajo atrasado.

Resolviendo Dudas Existenciales.

Capítulo 4: Teoría del caos, en movimiento.

By Sioa Uchiha-san

Finalmente había terminado de cocinar y Onodera amablemente se había dispuesto a ayudarlo a poner la mesa para los cuatro. De forma casi automática, Misaki y Usagi tomaron sus puestos usuales, sentándose enfrentados en el lado izquierdo de la mesa asique el editor castaño tomó asiento junto al escritor y el jefe del departamento Emerald tomó lugar junto a Misaki, dejando por vez primera a Suzuki-san relegado de la mesa, ocupando su puesto en el sofá de la sala.

Tras agradecer los alimentos, que por cierto tenían una pinta espectacular parecía que Misaki se había particularmente esforzado con la presentación de los platos, los cuatro comenzaron a comer en un silencio tranquilo.

-¡Wow! Esto está delicioso, Takahashi, no esperaba que tuvieras tales habilidades culinarias. Es grato saber que no eres del todo inútil.- Comentó con aire sorprendido Takano tras dar el primer bocado.

-Gracias, Takano-san.- Respondió al ¿Alago? con un aire un tanto nervioso. Su jefe podía ser un bastardo cuando quería, a veces no estaba seguro de que ese sujeto le cayera del todo bien, pero al ver su sonrisa no pudo evitar corresponderla… De acuerdo, no era mal tipo, solo una persona muy tosca para expresarse. –Me alegro de que le gustara, fue un día duro en el trabajo y que me acompañarán a casa y me ayudarán a cargar las bolsas fue un gran alivio, lo menos que podía hacer era ofrecerles una cena decente.

-Huh… - Ante el gruñido molesto del escritor, el menor de los presentes volteó a mirarlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a punto de regañarlo por su osca actitud pero al ver el aura obscurecida que parecía rodear al millonario prefirió callar. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? Solo había invitado a unos compañeros del trabajo a cenar, no era nada tan grave, además él era el que tenía motivos para estar molesto, aún no había tenido oportunidad de reclamarle por el atrevimiento que se había tomado al llamar a Isaka-san y hacer un trato con él para que lo cambiara de sección.

-Por cierto, Usami-sensei, ya que tengo esta oportunidad para hablar directamente con usted no voy a desperdiciarla y hay algo que quiero dejarle claro.- Comentó con tono civilizado y un tanto arrogante el editor en jefe.

-¿De qué se trata?- La mirada afilada que el novelista le dedicaba al editor era petrificante ¿Qué era ese aire amenazante e incómodo que los rodeaba a ambos? No estaba seguro de que pesaba ahí, e intentando buscar una respuesta, el menor le lanzó una mirada a Onodera verificando en sus ojos que su compañero tampoco tenía una idea clara de lo que ocurría.

-Entiendo que usted es una persona de mucho éxito, y con una gran influencia.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende decirme?- Contestó oscamente el millonario.

-Quiero decir, Usami-sensei, qué no me agrada que interfiera con mi trabajo. – La pesada aura aumento aún más, haciendo difícil para los castaños el intentar si quiera comer y simular que esos dos no estaban a punto de sacarse los ojos.

-No recuerdo haber hecho nada que interfiriera con su trabajo, Takano-san, esta es la primera vez que lo veo.

-Solicitar que transfieran a uno de mis subordinados sin mi consentimiento, es interferir con mi trabajo, y no voy a permitirlo. Déjeme decirle que Takahashi está bajo mi poder una vez pone un pie en la editorial. No me gusta que interfieran en mis cosas, Usami-sensei, que no vuelva a repetirse.- ¡Ay Dios! ¡Oh, Dios, no! Eso era peligroso, el ceño fruncido del escritor y la mueca de profundo odio en su boca no eran una buena señal, Usami Akihiko estaba a punto de explotar.

-Ah, Takano-san, por favor no sea descortés.- Intentó mediar en la situación el joven Misaki. –Usagi-san ¿Te gustó la comida?- Bien, no era el mejor a la hora de cambiar de tema…

-¡Largo de mi casa!- ¡Perfecto! Ahora tenía a un caprichoso niño rico enfadado y a su jefe con una estúpida sonrisa de triunfo en su cara ¿En qué momento se había convertido en maestra de jardín de infantes?

-Usagi-san, esa no es forma de tratar a los invitados, por favor tranquilízate. Takano-san, por favor, esa no era forma de decir las cosas… por favor discúlpese.- Solicitó intentado apaciguar las aguas.

-Yo no he dicho nada malo, Takahashi, solo le dejó bien claro a esté escritor caprichoso que no puede meterse con mi trabajo.

-No me importa su trabajo, edita mangas shoujo ¡Por favor! ¿Hay algo más patético?

-¡Usagi!

-Oigan, cálmense los dos, actúan como un par de niños.- Se quejó Onodera, intentado ayudar a su kouhai a controlar la situación antes de que fuera a peor.

-¡HA! He editado más éxitos de ventas de los que usted ha tenido en toda su carrera y soy mucho más joven que usted.

-¡Usted solo se encarga de editar! ¡Solo vives del talento ajeno! ¡Eres un mocoso arrogante!

Las carcajadas burlonas del azabache estaban haciendo eco en la espaciosa estancia y ambos castaños se levantaron de su lugar con molestia. -¡Por favor dejen de discutir sobre estupideces! ¡No son unos niños! ¡Takano-san no puede hablarle de esa forma a Usami-sensei!- Regaño Onodera con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Usagi-san! ¡Discúlpate!

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?- Se quejó el peliplata mirando a su novio con sus brazos cruzados y expresión seria.

-No lo estoy defendiendo, ambos se comportan como niños, están peleando por una tontería.- Dictaminó ofuscado el menor. –Por favor, dejen terminar la cena en paz.- Indicó seriamente al darse cuenta que no lograría que ninguno de los dos hombres diera su brazo a torcer.

Luego de unos minutos los cuatro estaban nuevamente disfrutando de los alimentos en un incómodo silencio lleno de miradas acecinas de parte del heredero renegado de la corporación Usami hacía el jefe de editores quien solo respondía con la mirada más prepotente y burlista de su repertorio.

-Por cierto, Takahashi-kun, en verdad me sorprenden tus habilidades en los quehaceres domésticos, ahora entiendo porque tu lugar de trabajo siempre es tan impecable a pesar del caos general de la oficina. – Comentó Onodera en un intento por rescatar esa arruinada velada.

-Ah, bueno, si, es que estoy acostumbrado a esto me encargo de las cosas de la casa desde muy pequeño asique para mi es algo natural.- Comentó alegremente el "aprendiz" de editor.

-Quizás si puedas enseñarme algo, en realidad no soy bueno para este tipo de cosas… podrías darme al menos algunos concejos de cocina.

-Claro, Onoder-san, sería un placer verá que no es difícil aprender. – Contestó alegremente y más relajado el castaño.

-Siento que estoy escuchando a dos esposas recién casadas…

-¡Takano-san!- Protestaron ambos agredidos con tono molesto, obteniendo solo carcajadas burlonas.

-A veces no sé si prácticas para ser un completo bastardo ¿O qué?- Comentó hastiado Ritsu.

-Lo sobre estimas, Onodera-kun, le salé natural por lo que se puede ver.- Alegó Akihiko mientras se llevaba su baso a su boca.

-Me alaga, Usami-sensei. – De nuevo ese fastidioso aire incomodó los rodeaba… En serio ¿Cuándo se había convertido en maestra de jardín de infantes? Se sentía metido en medio de un pleito de miradas de dos niños de cinco años que pelean por un maldito juguete. –Debo admitir que lo envidio un poco Usami-sensei, tiene a su lado a una perfecta ama de casa.

-Takano-san, por favor no me diga de esa manera… soy un hombre después de todo.

-Me alegra que me envidie, porque Misaki es mío y no tengo intenciones de compartirlo.

-¡Usagi-san! ¡Takano-san, por favor no le haga caso, solo está bromeando! ¡Traeré el postre!- Desesperado por huir de ahí se levantó de su asiento, seguido por Onodera que se dispuso a ayudarlo a levantar las cosas de la mesa y llevarlas a la cocina para poder llevar el postre a la mesa. Unas frutillas con crema, nada muy elaborado, no había tenido tiempo de preparar nada más.

¿De qué se trataba todo eso? ¿Qué problema tenía Dios con él para hacerle pasar por tantas cosas extrañas y vergonzosas en un solo día? Aquello iba derechito a convertirse en una de las noches más caóticas de su vida. Nervioso pero decidido a aligerar un poco la atmosfera regresó a la esa sirviéndole las cerezas en un tazón a su jefe mientras Ritsu le entregaba su tazón al escritor para luego sentarse cada uno en su lugar con su correspondiente porción.

-Disfrútenlo. Espero que sea de su agrado el postre, Takano-san

-Claro que si, Takahashi, no me gusta mucho lo dulce pero si me lo sirves tu sería un desperdicio rechazarlo.- Comentó con una sonrisa ladeada. El menor ahora sentía las miradas furiosas de ambos hombres del otro lado de la mesa clavadas en él.

-No diga esas cosas, Takano-san, es vergonzoso.- Su rostro ardía en llamas, odiaba admitirlo pero que Takano le diera ese tipo de halagos era agradable y lo ponía un poco nervioso, solo un poco nervioso. Pero eso solo se debía a que no estaba acostumbrado a ellos.

-Eres un mocoso casi adorable, Takahashi.- Comentó divertido el azabache despeinándolo con una mano.

¡Bien! ¡Ya había visto suficiente! ¡Misaki estaba permitiendo que otro hombre lo alagara y lo despeinara justo en frente de su cara! ¡Encima tenía el tupé de sonrojarse! Ah, no… ¡Eso sí que no! Dando un golpe con la mano abierta sobre la mesa, el escritor se levantó de su asiento, apartando la mano pálida y cálida del editor de los cabellos de su amante, obligó a Misaki a levantarse y tomando su barbilla con una de sus manos lo beso apasionadamente en los labios, sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar.

¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Estaba petrificado! Los labios de Usagi apretados contra los suyos lo tenían totalmente descolocado ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¡Por Dios había gente en frente de ellos! La lengua del escritor adentrándose en su boca lo obligo a reaccionar y tras unos cuantos forcejeos se logró separar tapando su boca con una de sus manos mientras toda su cara mutaba a nuevas tonalidades de rojo.

Ambos editores en la mesa estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos desencajados, nada quedaba de la expresión burlista en la cara de Takano Masamune ¡Por todos los Dioses! Era verdad que estaba provocando un poco al escritor en venganza por intentar atentar en contra de su trabajo ¡Pero jamás se esperó que hiciera algo así!

Onodera por otro lado estaba casi tan rojo como Misaki, la vergüenza ajena lo recorría de pies a cabeza ¡Pobre chico! ¡No quería ni imaginar cómo debía estar sintiéndose él en ese momento! Además ¿Qué significaba eso? Había visto al entrar a la casa que Usami-sensei había abrazado al jovencito, pero no le pareció tan raro, alguna vez había visto abrazar a un chico amigo suyo cuando lo tuvo asignado como su autor cuando trabajaba en la editorial Onodera, pero ahora… Era claro que Takahashi no era solo un "amigo" del afamado novelista.

-¡Usagi-san! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡No puedes hacer algo como eso frente a…. ¡ ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡P—PARA!- Pese a los desesperados intentos de escape del más joven, estaba siendo fuertemente retenido por los poderosos brazos del hombre de ojos amatista.

-Yo también voy a dejarle algo claro a usted, Takano-san, Misaki es mío y no voy a permitir que le ponga un dedo encima… Tampoco me gusta que interfieran con mis cosas…- Declaró con su mirada fija en el hombre que podría amenazar su relación. Dejar las cosas claras desde el principio era importante, no iba a permitir que ese editor de cuarta se acercara a su amante.

-¡Oye! ¡Usagi-san! ¡Suéltame! ¡No diga esas cosas! ¡No soy una co-… !- Antes de tan siquiera poder terminar la protesta estaba siendo subido sobre el hombro del escritor. -¡Usagi! ¡Bájame! ¡¿Qué crees que haces delante de la gente!?... ¡Ayúdenme! – Pataleaba inútilmente mientras era cargado en dirección a la escalera… ya sabía cómo iba a terminar eso.

Onodera se levantó sobresaltado de la mesa al regresar sus pies a la tierra ¡Eso definitivamente era acoso sexual! ¡Tenía que ayudar a su kouhai! -¡Usami-sensei! ¡Bájelo! ¡¿Qué piensa hacerle?! Regrese a la mesa y hablemos como personas civilizadas.

Con un pie ya en el segundo escalón, Akihiko se volteó a ver a su antiguo editor y Misaki sintió como el coro de los ángeles cantaba detrás de su sempai ¡Al fin! Tras cinco años, finalmente aparecía alguien dispuesto a salvarlo de las garras de ese impulsivo idiota. Casi lloraba de alegría.

-¿Qué no es claro? ¡Voy a hacerle el amor a mi novio hasta que se desmaye! – Contestó descaradamente el escritor mientras un shockeado Misaki colgando de su hombro ocultaba su rostro contra su ancha espalda clavando sus manos en la tela de su chaleco negro. ¿Era necesario ser tan descaradamente explicito? ¿No alcanzaba con que él ya supiera lo que le deparaba el destino? ¡¿Por qué tenía que decir algo tan vergonzoso a las personas que tenía que ver todos los días?! -La puerta está abierta, no hace falta que cierren al salir.- Concluyó el peliplata mientras continuaba avanzando al primer piso, con un castaño tan cohibido por el bochorno que ya ni siquiera forcejeaba. Todo lo que se pudo escuchar después fue el ruido de la puerta del cuarto conyugal abriéndose para luego ser cerrada de un portazo.

Ambos Editores estaban completamente petrificados ante las palabras tan descaradas que habían sido soltadas sin la menor de las delicadezas. Compartieron una mirada llena de duda y luego tal como lo había sugerido el mayor simplemente abandonaron el apartamento.

Una vez en el ascensor, y ya superada la primera impresión Takano comenzó a reírse bajo hasta estallar en una estruendosa y sincera carcajada.

-¿De qué se ríe? ¡Eso no tuvo nada de gracioso! Creo que no debimos dejar a Takahashi de esa forma… Pobre chico…

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Si fue gracioso! Me encantará ver qué cara tendrá mañana en el trabajo Takahashi…

-¿Qué tienes en el cerebro? ¡¿Aire acaso?! Acabamos de presenciar algo terriblemente bochornoso ¿Cómo puedes reírte así de la desgracia ajena? ¿Por qué tenías que actuar como un completo imbécil y provocar a Usami-sensei? ¡La cena fue un completo caos!

-¿Sabes? Definitivamente me agrada ese tipo.- Comentó aun entre risas el azabache mientras salían del edificio. –Quizás deba empezar a tratarte de esa manera, tal vez de esa forma finalmente digas que me amas…

-No te atrevas, a menos que quieras tener un ojo morado.- Se quejó el castaño con el ceño notoriamente fruncido y el sonrojo aun plasmado en su cara. -… No podré volver a ver a Takahashi-kun a la cara después de esto. Jamás hubiera imaginado que tenía ese tipo de relación con Usami-sensei.

-¡Oh, por favor! Comencé a sospechar desde que comenzó a hablar de él cuando salimos de la tienda de comestibles pero a penas cruzar la puerta de la casa ¡Fue demasiado obvio! Aunque no me esperaba que Usami-sensei fuera del tipo impulsivo y descuidado como para hacer esas declaraciones frente a nosotros, pero definitivamente ahora lo admiró aún más…

-Estas enfermo.

-Me quedaré en tu departamento esta noche.

-¿Quién rayos te invito? No tomes esas decisiones tú solo, Takano-san. – Intentó protestar, pero era inútil la mirada en esos ojos almendra le indicaba que ya no tenía otra opción, además esa sonrisa en sus labios también prometía muchas cosas que no estaba seguro de si quiera querer pensar, mas no tuvo otra opción cuando sintió esos labios cálidos robarle un fugas beso. -¡¿Qué crees que haces en un lugar como este?!

-Ya es tarde, no hay nadie cerca, nadie nos vio no te alarme.- Murmuró contra su boca. El castaño solo pudo desviar la mirada con el rostro enrojecido y caminar junto a él hasta la avenida principal para conseguir un taxi que los llevará a casa ya que a esa hora ya no había transporte público.

Enfadado, se abrazó a Suzuki-san. Eso era denigrante, jodidamente denigrante. Por primera vez en su vida había sido relegado a dormir en su estúpido sofá en el interior de su estudio.

¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple, apenas cruzó la puerta de su cuarto y arrojo a Misaki a la cama que compartían, había comenzado a besarlo, a pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo, pero parecía que el estupor que se había apoderado del menor desapareció en ese mismo instante y el castaño había puesto más resistencia que nunca antes, llegando al extremo de golpear con verdadera fuerza su pecho para hacer que se apartara.

En esa habitación se había desatado la más grande tormenta que habían sufrido en su relación. ¡Misaki nunca le había gritado tan fuerte! Y en medio de fuertes protestas e insultos el castaño le había arrojado una almohada a la cara, junto con una manta doblada, exigiéndole que se fuera a dormir a su estudio o a la sala y que no volviera a tocarlo de nuevo. Había intentado disuadirlo ¡Claro que si! Pero decisión había sido tomada con más seriedad que nunca en su vida, y ahora estaba ahí, intentado conciliar el sueño en ese duro y estrecho sofá apenas tapado con una manta y abrazado a su fiel compañero de felpa.

Ok, tal vez si la había regado un poco mucho con ese espontaneo arranque de celos que lo había hecho actuar tan impulsivamente. ¡Pero es que nunca antes se había sentido tan furioso! ¡Misaki estaba coqueteando con otro justo frente a su cara! Eso no había pasado antes, ahora que Misaki había descubierto su sexualidad le había confesado que se sentía atraído por sus compañeros de trabajo y ahora más que nunca otros hombres eran una amenaza latente.

Tenía claro lo precioso que era su amante, muchos hombres ya habían intentado quitárselo, tales como su hermano y ese mangaka idiota al que su querido uke "admiraba" tanto, pero él hecho de que Misaki ahora posara sus ojos en otros hombres era aún más peligroso, no tenía que cuidarlo solo de los acosadores que quisieran robárselo sino que también tenía que evitar que el castaño se enamorara de otro. ¡Era el doble de trabajo! ¡El doble de celos!

Encima para rematar su noche de mierda, Misaki le había gritado por haber llamado a Isaka-san para que lo cambiaran de sección sin preguntarle y le había hecho jurar que aunque él no fuera transferido al departamento de literatura él tendría que cumplir con lo que había prometido al empresario. Como de costumbre ese maldito ejecutivo había sido el único en salir ganando.

Resumiendo, Misaki le había impuesto el peor de los castigos, no más dormir juntos, no más sexo, había sido relegado a ocupar su estudio como su habitación y para colmo de males tenía que obedecer a ese tirano ejecutivo durante todo un mes asistiendo a reuniones, entrevistas, firmas de autógrafos y fiestas ¡Su vida sería un puto infierno a partir de ahora! Tenía que portarse bien para conseguir que a su castaño se le pasara el enojo y eso no iba a ser tarea fácil.

Además ahora una duda atenazaba su pecho de forma casi dolorosa. Sabía que quienes hablaban eran sus celos y su orgullo resentido por el castigo impuesto pero… ¿Estaba Misaki realmente enamorándose de su jefe? Quizás era por eso que se había alterado tanto con su manera de actuar.

Dio un largo suspiro, él hacía tiempo que quería hacer pública su relación, eso de andarse escondiendo ya lo tenía honestamente fastidiado. ¿Acaso Misaki no quería hacer público lo suyo porque estaba avergonzado de él? … Nah, claro que no. ¡Por Dios! ¡Él era el gran y poderoso maestro Usami Akihiko! ¡Graduado en primer lugar en la universidad T en leyes! ¡Ganador de una gran cantidad de premios de literatura! ¡El novelista más famoso del país! Y además… ¡Era un hombre increíblemente apuesto, aparte de millonario! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio se avergonzaría de salir con él?! Si, por desgracia la modestia no era una de sus virtudes.

El caso era que hacía ya un año o un poco más que eso, que él ya le había informado al menor su deseo de exponer su relación ante Takahiro, su hermano mayor, es decir… su propia familia ya sabía del tipo de relación que ellos sostenían, él único torpe engañado ahí era su "cuñado" y ya varias veces habían sido casi atrapados infraganti por el sujeto. En su opinión personal era más sensato ser honestos antes de que la olla estallara por sí sola y Takahiro se enterara de lo suyo por un accidente o algo peor.

Quizás ya había llegado la hora de replantearle el asunto a su pareja, comenzaba a sentir la verdadera necesidad de poder gritarle al mundo que Misaki era su novio, la persona que lo hacía feliz, la persona con quien quería permanecer el resto de su vida… Si, quizás, ya era hora.

Y con esos pensamientos confusos en su mente, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Mientras tanto Misaki no podía dormirse aún, todo lo que había pasado ese día lo tenía sencillamente perturbado. Por lejos ese había sido el día más caótico de su corta vida, es más estaba seguro de que en las últimas horas su existencia se había acortado al menos unos quince años.

Aún estaba muy enfadado con Usagi, y no tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentar a su jefe y a su sempai al día siguiente en el trabajo, seguramente no fuera capaz de si quiera mirarlos a la cara, a estas alturas hasta podía considerar renunciar.

Aparentemente no había sido buena idea compartir sus conflictos existenciales con su pareja, si no hubiera abierto la boca, a su estúpido amante no se le habría metido la descabellada idea de que estaba enamorándose de su jefe.

Un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios, a pesar de todo se sentía un poco mal por haber desterrado a Usagi del cuarto, pero ese tonto tenía que aprender que hay límites, que no puede hacer siempre lo que quiere y que sus actos tienen consecuencias. ¿En verdad eran pareja? A veces se sentía más como la madre de Akihiko que como su novio. Ese imbécil siempre actuaba de una forma tan inmadura que no le quedaban más opciones que regañarlo como si se tratara de un niño de jardín.

Miró de reojo la habitación llena de juguetes, se sentía solo ahí encerrado ¡Era un imbécil por estarse sintiendo de esa forma tan patética! Decidido a intentar dispersar su mente, ya que obviamente dormir no era algo que pudiera hacer en ese estado, bajó a la sala de puntitas de pies para que el escritor no notara que aún estaba despierto, y se dispuso a revisar los storyboards que su jefe le había encomendado.

Bien, tampoco podía concentrarse en leer. Después de intentarlo durante casi una hora, se resignó a que su cabeza tampoco quería cooperar para permitirle concentrarse y fue entonces en que reparó en la mesa aun ocupada por las frutillas y la crema que desgraciadamente ya se había arruinado y en los platos sucios que aún estaban en la cocina.

Con pasos cansinos se dispuso a levantar todo y dejar todo limpio, intentado hacer el menor ruido posible y finalmente volvió a sentarse a leer acompañado de las frutillas, pero su cabeza seguía divagando. ¿Por qué Usagi siempre tenía que ser tan inseguro, tan celoso e impulsivo? Ya había logrado superar un poco su timidez y era más abierto con él, al menos un par de veces había expresado su deseo de solo permanecer a su lado, e incluso había logrado decirle que lo quería ¿Qué más quería de él el autor? ¿Qué más podía hacer para apaciguar sus absurdas dudas?

No tenía ni la más pálida idea, pero intentaría buscarle una solución a eso.

En algún punto sus ojos se cerraron por su propio peso y cayo completamente dormido en el sofá de la sala. Mañana iba a agradecerle un poco a su cuerpo por haber cedido al cansancio, ya que tendría que enfrentar a sus compañeros y encontrar la forma de rogarles que no dijeran una sola palabra sobre lo visto esa noche, aunque claro estaba también que el dolor de espalda que le causaría dormir ahí le recordaría durante el resto de la semana lo estúpido que había sido quedarse dormido en el sillón cuando pudo haber descansado en una calma de dos plazas él solo.

Continuera…

Notas finales de Sioa: Wiiiii son las siete de la mañana y yo sigo acá como una retrasada :D ¿Qué piensan de esto? Quedó un poco extraño, honestamente llegó un punto que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba escribiendo… Pero gueeeeeeno… si esto logró agradarles entonces me doy por pagada.

Por cierto tengo dos dudas una para la gente de mundoyaoiforumfree : ¿Alguien sabe por qué carajos en este tema no puedo hacer que aparezca mi firma cada vez que actualizo?

Para la gente de Fanfiction: ¿Alguien sabe cómo puedo fijarme la cantidad de personas que me añadieron como autor favorito o me dio Follow como autor?

Por favor contéstenme en los comentarios TwT Y pleaseee comenten mi historia… me deprimo cuando nadie me dice que piensa de las deformidades que escribo.

Ahora sí… me desapareceré una semana o más no lo sé, en verdad estoy ahogada entre el trabajo y la universidad esto lo pude escribir como ya dije gracias a un episodio de insomnio bastante oportuno. (¿?)

Ahora sí.

Besitos.

Sioa Uchiha-san


	5. Hay que ponerle el pecho a la bala

_**San Miguel de Tucumán, viernes 28 de Octubre del 2016.**_

 _Notas iniciales:_ Bueno gente, primero que todo les pido perdón por la demora, sé que prometí que iba a subir esto hace como una semana, dije que para el viernes pasado a la tarde o el sábado iba a tener el fic pero no hubo chance no solo de sentarme a escribir sino que más bien he estado sin nada de ganas y sin un gramo de inspiración.

Honestamente no quería ponerme a escribir algo que no fuera bueno o que no me gustara o lo que sea y que fuera una actualización solo por cumplir porque eso no tendría sentido. Ahora sí, espero que este capítulo les guste aunque dudo que vaya a ser uno muy largo.

 _ **Resolviendo Dudas Existenciales.**_

 **Capítulo 5: Hay que ponerle el pecho a la bala.**

 **By Sioa Uchiha-san.**

Genial, como si fuera la cereza sobre el pastel o la gota que derramo el vaso, después del día de infierno que había tenido ayer, en el que ni siquiera había logrado dormir un poco por su salud o adelantar el insufrible trabajo que le indicó su jefe con los storyboard, se había quedado dormido ¡Podía proclamarse coronado por la mala suerte!

Ese día despertó mucho más tarde de lo habitual contracturado hasta la medula: el hecho de torcer el cuello para ver en dirección del shampoo en la ducha había sido una proeza dolorosa, hubo un problema con la caldera y el agua no calentó asique encima de eso tuvo que bañarse con agua prácticamente helada. Salió una hora tarde del lujoso apartamento en dirección a Marukawa pero no contento con eso cuando estaba unas cuatro cuadras de la estación recordó que había olvidado unos documentos importantes además de su celular.

¡Perfecto! Corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello regreso a su hogar rogando que su novio no estuviera ya despierto porque después de la tremenda discusión del día anterior no quería ni verlo para no agravar el tema o sentirse culpable por haberlo mandado a dormir al estudio. El único punto a su favor ese día fue el hecho de que él Dios de turno en ese momento no era tan cruel como el de todos los días y pudo salir nuevamente de su casa con sus cosas sin tener que cruzarse con el caprichoso millonario.

Tras llegar a la estación de trenes, lo que jamás pasa, pasó. El servicio de tren estaba cancelado hasta nuevo aviso por un accidente en las vías que a esa altura del día, por mal que sonara, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Pidió indicaciones a policías en la gaceta de la estación y finalmente logró dar con una conexión de autobús que lo dejaba cerca de Marukawa aunque ciertamente tendría que caminar unas cuadras.

Después de haber tomado el primer trasporte y recordar porque hacía años no tomaba colectivos, se bajó en la primera parada antes de tomar el segundo bus que lo llevaría a su trabajo pero al intentar ver la hora en su celular descubrió que este estaba apagado. Desesperado se apresuró a encenderlo, aliviado de saber que aún tenía batería pero pocos segundos después de haber prendido la pantalla esta comenzó a titilar y llamadas perdidas tanto de Ritsu, de Kisa como de su jefe llegaron al mismo tiempo.

El corazón dejó de latirle por varios segundos mientras entraba en el menú para ver a qué hora habían sido las llamadas. Se tranquilizó al ver que un par de las llamadas de Onodera era del día anterior, pero en orden de horarios en ese día Kisa le había llamado unas cinco veces, luego Onodera otras tres y tenía dos aterradoras llamas perdidas de Takano. Tan ocupado estaba en su pánico que lo ultimó que miró fue la hora y cuando lo hizo: comprendió. Llevaba poco más de una hora tarde y aun le quedaban otros cuarenta minutos de camino eso teniendo la esperanza de que el transporte público llegara a horario.

Estaba perdido.

Llegar tan tarde, siendo un empleado nuevo, a fines de ciclo, era la receta perfecta para qué sí Takano no lo despedía, al menos lo despedazaría. Terminó por tomar la decisión más sensata y tomó un taxi a la editorial mientras enviaba un texto a su jefe indicando que había tenido graves problemas de transporte pero que estaba en camino.

El arribo a la oficina no fue mejor, una vez puesto un pie en Emerald se encontró con que ni Kisa ni Mino estaban, Hatori se encontraba parado junto al escritorio de Takano con un manuscrito en su mano y Onodera parecía estar de salida apurándose de forma desordenada a ponerse el abrigo su bufanda y salir como si lo siguiera el diablo del edificio. Takano tenía sus ojos clavados en él y el grito de "Incompetente" se escuchó probablemente en cada uno de los pisos de la editorial. ¡Estaba frito! En silencio rogó a sus difuntos padres que ablandaran el corazón de su jefe y así no salir tan gravemente herido en esa contienda.

Y llegamos a donde estamos ahora. Misaki Takahashi de veintitrés años de edad siendo enviado al apartamento más temible de toda Marukawa con una pila de papeles que le había entregado Takano. ¿A Dónde se dirigía? Eso es muy sencillo de explicar, estaba en el pasillo camino al Departamento de Ventas de Marukawa Shoten para entregarle en persona esos importantes papeles a Yokozawa Takafumi. ¡Por Dios que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

Rogaba desde su fuero interno que el oso gruñón estuviera fuera en una de sus rondas en las librerías y poder dejarle esas cosas a Henmi, él era agradable, hasta podía decir que era amistoso y tierno pero Yokozawa… El estremecimiento que bajó por su espina al pensar en su rostro de ceño fruncido fue todo lo que necesito para que quedara clara su opinión sobre él.

Tras entrar a las oficinas vio los cubículos de las ocupadas personas del departamento de ventas que se veían sencillamente atareadas. Caminó casi temblando hasta donde estaría el alto pelinegro pero en su lugar el sonriente y tranquilo rostro de Henmi lo recibió. –Ah, Henmi ¿Yokozawa-san no se encuentra?- Preguntó un poco atolondrado.

-¡Takahashi-san! No, Yokozawa-san sigue en sus rodas, aun no regresa ¿Qué necesita?- Casi sintiendo que volvía a respirar, el menor hizo una leve reverencia, entregándole al sujeto frente a él los documentos que llevaba.

-Takano-san envía esto desde departamento Emerald para Yakozawa-san, Henmi-san ¿Podría entregarle estos documentos, por favor?

-Por supuesto, no se preocupe, yo se los entregaré. Pero intente relajarse Takahashi-san, se lo nota demasiado tenso.- Aseguró con una sonrisa apacible tomando los papeles y retirándose un poco. -¿Requiere algo más?

-N—No, gracias por todo.- Tras esas palabras y una pronunciada reverencia el novato se retiró a paso apresurado de allí para regresar a su sección donde por supuesto Masamune tenía más tortura preparada para ese incompetente que se había atrevido a llegar poco más de una hora y media tarde.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba destrozado, la venganza de Takano había sido terrible. Todo el maldito día lo había tenido de "che pibe" mandándolo a buscar documentos a otras secciones, sacando copias, atendiendo llamadas, siendo ayudante de los otros editores, incluso le había hecho encargarse de ir en busca del almuerzo para todos volviéndolo loco con llamadas y mensajes durante el trayecto pero finalmente estaba en su merecido descanso.

Arrastrando los pies cual muerto viviente se dirigió al "comedor" de la editorial, compró una bebida energética en la máquina expendedora, unos tristes emparedados embazados al vacío y se dirigió a una de las mesas sin siquiera mirar en donde se sentaba dejándose caer desordenadamente en la silla mientras soltaba un muy largo suspiro.

-Takahashi-kun, parece que Takano-san está siendo muy duro contigo, luces agotado. – El castaño dio un bote en la silla, volteando sobresaltado en la dirección de la que provino esa voz no tan conocida pero si familiar para él notando por vez primera que se había ido a tirar literalmente al lado de Kirishima Zen, editor en jefe de Japun manga, a quién tenía la suerte de conocer desde que había entrado a trabajar de medio tiempo en Marukawa y la muy leve pero cordial sonrisa del castaño lo obligo a relajarse y corresponder el gesto.

-Kirishima-san, disculpe no había notado su presencia.- Declaró en tono levemente nervioso, con sus mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas y bajando un poco su cabeza. –Pero me alegra verlo, es raro encontrarme con usted últimamente.

-No te preocupes Takahashi-kun, me alegra verte, por lo que sé están a fin de ciclo ¿Ya tienes a un autor a tu cargo? - Preguntó amablemente Zen.

-No, aun no, todavía estoy aprendiendo y soy solo un apoyo para los demás editores Takano-san hoy fue duro conmigo pero es mi culpa.- Declaró con tono más tranquilo, alzando su mirada para ver al mayor a los ojos. –Pero es un buen jefe, aun no lo comprendo del todo pero es una persona admirable.

-Debes ser la segunda persona que me habla bien de ese sujeto.- Comentó arqueando levemente una ceja el de cabello castaño claro.

-Ah, si, sé que tiene mala fama.- Comentó risueño. –Pero me agrada trabajar en el departamento Emerald.

-Eso es bueno, es agradable escuchar que los empleados están felices donde están… Ah disculpa, debo contestar.- Tomando su teléfono que desde hacía pocos segundos había comenzado a sonar la voz del editor bajo un par de décimas, volviéndose más infantil y dulce de lo que Misaki había escuchado nunca, la sonrisa de editor era brillante y pudo notar por primera vez que el hombre en su mano izquierda tenía la marca pálida y gastada en su dedo anular en donde seguramente habría estado un anillo por mucho tiempo. Sintió una puntada de tristeza ¿Se habría divorciado? Esperaba que no, por lo poco que lo conocía Kirishima le agradaba mucho, era excelente en su trabajo, amable, carismático y comprensivo.

Ahora que lo veía bien, Kirishima era muy atractivo también, pero tenía una belleza diferente, más madura y la sonrisa dulce y llena de ternura que tenía en sus labios mientras hablaba por teléfono era sin duda la expresión más encantadora que le había visto jamás. Un tenue sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al darse cuenta de la forma en que estaba mirando a su superior y desviando la mirada apresuradamente se enfocó en su "almuerzo", disponiéndose a comer el insípido sanguche y beber con parsimonia el energizante que sin duda necesitaba, aun le quedaban un par de horas más para cumplir con su día laboral aunque sentía que había estado trabajando sin parar por semanas, además de que su falta de descanso no lo estaba ayudando para nada.

Una vocecita en su interior habló con voz cantaría, casi burlista, dentro de su mente, alegando con jovialidad "Bienvenido a la vida de un editor". Bufando en un tono bajo y frustrado negó levemente con su cabeza, resignado a que subconsciente sarcástico tenía desgraciadamente toda la jodida razón.

-Taskahashi-kun ¿Te encuentras bien?- La voz un tanto preocupada del castaño claro lo devolvió a la tierra y le dedicó una sonrisa suave y amigable al voltear su rostro a él.

-Si, no se preocupe. Como le dije, solo estoy un poco cansado nada más. – Argumentó tranquilamente. –Disculpe mi curiosidad, y espero no importunar ¿Con quién hablaba por teléfono? No parecía una llamada laboral.

-No importunas, Takahashi-kun, hablaba con mi hija Hiyori.- Explicó con alegría. –Estaba emocionada porque en clase de economía doméstica le enseñaron a preparar unas galletas y estaba emocionada con querer prepararlas para mi asique me pidió que le comprara los ingredientes de camino a casa si es que no regreso muy tarde. – Explicó con emoción. –Tengo muchísima suerte de tener una niña tan dedicada y buena en los quehaceres domésticos, casi puedo jurar que no existe nadie que cocine manjares mejores que los de ella… bueno tal vez si se de una persona… pero no importa.- Comentó mordiéndose por un momento la lengua para no delatar a su mal humorado novio.

-No sabía que tuviera una hija, pero me alegra mucho escuchar que es una niña tan especial.- Sin siquiera notarlo se había girado en su dirección para poder conversar de forma más amena, mirándolo a los ojos mientras la sonrisa seguía decorando su rostro. -¿Qué edad tiene? Digo… bueno… si me permite preguntar… - Avergonzado bajó un poco su rostro, mientras rascaba con un dedo su mejilla derecha totalmente acalorada y teñida de carmín claro.

-No te preocupes, Takahashi-kun, ya te dije, no importunas. Hiyo tiene doce años.- Contestó con simplicidad. –Y si, es una niña increíblemente especial.

-Ya veo, en verdad tiene suerte.- Comentó con honestidad, ahora admiraba aún más a Kirishima. –Disculpe, yo… acabo de notar la marca… de su dedo.- Comentó con cierta duda, quizás estaba inmiscuyéndose demasiado, no le gustaba ser metido ni chismoso, pero no quería abandonar la charla que estaba teniendo con el editor en jefe, le agradaba mucho hablar con él. –Espero realmente no estar sobrepasando el limite pero… ¿Es usted divorciado? - El rostro de Kirishima se endureció un poco y ante semejante gesto de seriedad el castaño más joven puso sus manos frente a él sacudiéndolas en signo de negación para luego inclinar su cabeza a modo de disculpa. –Lo lamento, lo lamento, no me haga caso, no debí preguntar, discúlpeme no quise ser irrespetuoso, por favor olvídelo – Entre su balbuceo incansable pudo escuchar una carcajada y levantó su cabeza con confusión mirando desconcertado como el mayor tapaba su boca con su mano mientras sus hombros se sacudían suavemente entre las risas.

-Deberías relajarte un poco, si vives siempre al borde del infarto morirás muy joven, no tienes que ser tan asustadizo eres algo así como un hámster.- Comentó con cierto cinismo y burla ganado que el rostro de Misaki se descompusiera en una mueca de infantil disgusto por la comparación que casi podía ser ofensiva. –Solo me tomó por sorpresa tu pregunta, eres desgarradoramente honesto, simplemente sueltas lo que tienes en la cabeza ¿Verdad? No esperaba que consultaras sobre eso, pero no, no soy divorciado, soy viudo.- Esclareció con calma.

Ahora se sentía aun peor ¿Cuándo iba a aprender a pensar antes de abrir la maldita boca? Ya no era un niño, era un joven hombre ¡No podía ser tan lanzado! Se sentía un desubicado total, pero a decir verdad ahora admiraba a Kirishima muchísimo más de ser posible y relajó un poco su postura al pensar en la niña y en su propio hermano. –Realmente es una persona increíble.- Comentó nuevamente sin colocar el filtro en su mente que impide que sueltes la primera estupidez que cruza en tus pensamientos y el sonrojo aumentó en sus mejillas ante la mirada desconcertada del mayor. –Qu—quiero decir, debió ser muy duro cuidar de su hija usted solo. - Declaró nuevamente más calmado, aunque aún muy abochornado. –Es una persona admirable, como mi nii-chan, su hija tiene mucha suerte de tenerlo a usted.

-Oh, no, me sobreestimas, mi esposa falleció cuando Hiyo era muy pequeña pero aun así…- Declaró restando importancia a la situación mientras rascaba su nuca con una de sus manos, no esperaba que ese novato fuera realmente tan directo y honesto con sus pensamientos. –Soy un desastre, Hiyori se encarga de todo en casa, ella limpia y cocina, y cuida de mí, a veces es más como si ella fuera la madre y yo su hijo. ¡Incluso me regaña! ¿Puedes creerlo?- Lo último lo dijo con un increíble tono infantil de protesta, como si los regaños de su hija fueran injustificados e injustos para con él. –Además casi no paso tiempo en casa, creo que ya has comprobado lo estresante y esclavizante que puede ser este trabajo.

-Lo comprendo, digo en lo de que el trabajo es estresante, mucho más teniendo en cuenta el cargo que usted posee, pero…- La sonrisa cálida creció aún más en su rostro. –Realmente ella tiene suerte de tenerlo a su lado.- Afirmó nuevamente con una calidez que sorprendió un poco a Kirishima. –Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo tenía solo ocho años, y mi hermano mayor decidió renunciar a su carrera universitaria y consiguió un trabajo para poder cuidar de mí y criarme a pesar de que él solo tenía dieciocho años.- Explicó con un tono suave y apacible ante la atónita mirada del castaño mayor. –Daría todo por mi nii-chan, así como él lo ha dado por mí y como yo quería contribuir y lo veía continuamente tan cansado por el trabajo y comencé a cuidar también de él y a encargarme de todo lo que refería a la casa, no quería ser una molestia ni una carga, quería aligerar el peso de él y aprendí por mi cuenta a cocinar y a hacer los quehaceres… Estoy seguro de que su hija intenta retribuirle todo él amor que usted le da y el sacrificio que hace al trabajar tan duro para criarla… ella debe amarlo demasiado… lamento mucho su perdida, pero en verdad creo que ambos son muy afortunados.

Decir que estaba atónito era poco, los labios de Kirishima estaban entreabiertos, incapaces de emular una sola palabra. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía que rayos decir ¡Un novato lo había dejado prácticamente mudo! Aunque en su favor, era algo sumamente grato. –Debo admitir, Takahashi-kun que eres una persona bastante desconcertante, pero de una manera agradable… muchas gracias por tus palabras, eres joven pero sorprendentemente más maduro de lo que esperaba.- Afirmó con una sonrisa amplia y honesta mientras Misaki sentía sus mejillas nuevamente envueltas en llamas al mismo tiempo en que su superior chocaba su lata de bebida energizante contra la propia en una especie de felicitación o aceptación, no estaba seguro de cómo definirlo.

No muy lejos de allí, en la puerta del comedor, Yokozawa Takafumii observaba todo con recelo. ¿Qué hacía ese novato hablando tan amenamente con Kirishima? No, no es que le importara demasiado. Claro que no. Pero era extraño que un editor recién ingresado en el departamento de Emerald estuviera hablando tan tranquilamente con el editor en jefe. Eso lo tenía intranquilo, aún más al notar la sonrisa amigable que el mayor estaba mostrando con tanta impunidad.

Antes de ser consiente sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta donde estaban los otros dos y alzó la voz para hacerse notar. -Kirishima-san, tengo que hablar con usted.- Dijo con severidad, llamando la atención del viudo que no hizo más que regalarle una sonrisa engreída al oso gruñón de Marukawa. -Yokozawa-san, es un gusto verlo. Claro, estoy con usted enseguida. Takahashi-Kun, un placer hablar contigo.- Tras esas palabras se levantó y comenzó a caminar al área de fumadores seguido del jefe de ventas.

Misaki casi temblaba en su sitio, petrificado como si hubiera visto a la mismísima Gorgona a los ojos. ¿Qué había sido esa mirada en los ojos de Yokozawa? Por un momento fue como si lo estuvieran atravesando cientos de espadas.

Negando con su cabeza decidió concentrarse en terminar su tardío almuerzo y volver a su sección, Takano-san seguramente tendría mucha más tortura planeada para su persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Resopló derrotado, dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la silla en su área de trabajo. Ya era tarde, muy tarde. Sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo pesaba al menos dos o tres toneladas. ¡Ese día había sido un infierno!

Levantó la vista hacia el reloj de la pared. Todos sus compañeros a acepción de Mino y de su jefe se habían ido, ya eran más de la siete de la tarde. Decir que estaba agotado era poco. En ese momento Ristu cruzaba la puerta, arrastrando los pies, con su maletín en una mano y su abrigo y bufanda en la otra.

-¡Takano-san!- Lo llamó acercándose al escritorio del jefe. -Finalmente, la imprenta accedió a alargar el plazo, y sensei estaba trabajando con empeño, todo está bien, el manuscrito estará terminado en dos días.

-Bien hecho.- Contestó Masamune, retirándose los lentes con cansancio para frotar sus pesados y ojerosos parpados, dejando sobre la mesa un storyboard que estaba revisando.

-¡Yo ya me retiro! ¡Buenas noches a todos, buen trabajo!. – Afirmó Mino tras levantarse de su escritorio, y todos asintieron con su cabeza ante su despedida, viéndolo marchar por unos segundos.

Misaki podía observar sus dos restantes compañeros charlar sobre como procederían los próximos dos días para lograr la entrega del manuscrito en cuestión.

-¡Takahashi!- Llamó Takano con tono cansino pero fuerte.

-¿Si, Takano-san?- Preguntó el menor, acercándose al escritorio.

-Debemos asegurarnos de que todo esté listo en dos días, tu y Onodera irán mañana a apoyar a sensei y vigilar que todo este perfecto.

-Si, Takano-san.

-Espero que no se repita tu incompetencia de hoy.- Resaltó con el ceño fruncido. -Estar follando como animal no es excusa para llegar tarde.

Todos los colores del arcoíris decoraron las caras de ambos castaños, mirando escandalizados a su jefe.

-¡Takano-san! ¡Eso no fue lo que paso!- Se defendió completamente horrorizado Misaki. -Tuve grabes problemas con el transporte, pero descuide no va a repetirse.

-Ajam…- Respondió su interlocutor con una ceja arqueada en muestra de incredulidad.

El joven recibido de economía dejó caer sus hombros, resoplando con fastidio ¿Por qué tenía un jefe tan insufrible? ¿No le bastaba al destino con que él tuviera que lidiar con el malcriado escritor? ¿También tenía que sufrir en horario laborar cuando su trabajo de por si era jodidamente estresante? ¿Dios, qué fue lo que te hizo esta pobre criatura para tener que sufrir así?

-Yo… Takano-san, Onodera-san, me gustaría hablar con ustedes…- Dijo de golpe el menor, sin abandonar su postura derrotada. Decir que estaba avergonzado por lo que tendría que hablar a continuación no era más que un patético eufemismo. -Lo que ustedes vieron anoche.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué eres gay y sales con Usami-sensei?

-¡Takano-san!- Protestó notoriamente enojado Ritsu ante el descaro del editor. -¿Qué sucede Takahashi-kun? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con cierta preocupación, todo lo que había visto el día anterior lo tenía más que alterado. ¿Estaría bien su Kohai?

-Onodera-san, le agradezco su preocupación, yo estoy bien, no se preocupe. Desgraciadamente, Usagi-san siempre es así.- Comentó frunciendo notoriamente el ceño ante el espanto pintado en el rostro de su superior. -Si, siempre es así.- Afirmó nuevamente con cierto fastidio. -Pero yo…- Infló el pecho, inhalando todo el aire que pudo para volver a enfrentar, con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, a ambos hombres. -Necesito que no vayan a decir absolutamente nada sobre eso. Nadie puede saber… el tipo de relación que Usagi-san y yo tenemos.

Takano lo miraba seriamente, con sus codos apoyados en el escritorio, y los dedos de ambas manos enlazados entre sí en el aire. -¿Por qué es tan importante mantener el secreto? Son novios, no tiene nada de malo.

-Takano-san.- Murmuró Misaki, mirando ahora los ojos de su jefe, armándose de seriedad. Eso había que hablarlo con madures, no podía actuar como un niño asustadizo. -Si, él y yo somos novios desde hace años, pero que se sepa algo como es puede ser devastador para la carrera de Usagi-san, no puede saberse que él sale con un hombre, mucho menos que es alguien menor por diez años. Sería un escándalo. Usted entiende eso perfectamente, Takano-san, es por eso que les suplico su discreción. – Dijo mirando ahora también a Ritsu. -Aikawa-san, la editora de Usagi, e Izaka-san saben ya sobre esto, y ellos por supuesto están totalmente en contra de que algo así se haga público, además de que es mi propia decisión personal mantener esto en privado.

-Vaya, asique no eres un cachorrito asustado todo el tiempo. Sabes ser maduro de vez en cuando.- Se burló Masamune, ganándose un gruñido de parte de Ritsu y un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro de su nuevo subordinado. -Sí, es verdad, profesionalmente estoy de acuerdo en que sería un error rebelar esto de manera poco prudente, sin embargo, no creo que sea algo tan terrible para su reputación si se manejara de manera inteligente. – Afirmó con tranquilidad y una sonrisa más relajada y honesta en sus labios. -Está bien, Takahashi, de todas formas, no tenía pensado rebelar algo como eso, la vida de mis empleados está en sus propias manos, no necesito tener subordinados que no sepan manejar y mantener alejada su privacidad del trabajo.

-Takahasi-kun, tranquilo, yo tampoco pensaba decir nada.- Afirmó Ritsu, sonriéndole con alegría, para luego inclinar un poco su cabeza de manera respetuosa y afable. -Ahora, sería mejor que vayas a descansar, has trabajado mucho y mañana será un día muy pesado.

-¿Desde cuándo tú eres el que deja a mi empleados irse, Onodera?- Protesto Takano, mirando con una ceja alzada a su amante.

Ritsu estaba a punto de protestar, más el resoplido aliviado de Misaki, lo distrajo, observando el gesto de su kohai totalmente desfigurado, al borde del colapso. Obviamente había sido demasiado para ese jovencito el tener que afrontar una charla como esa. -En verdad muchísimas gracias. Takano-san ¿Pudo retirarme?

-Onodera ya te lo dejó claro, Takahashi, ve a descansar. – Concedió su jefe y arrastrando las piernas tomó sus cosas de forma desordenada para luego huir de allí tan rápido como sus energías restantes le permitieron.

-Asique llevan varios años juntos…- Soltó al aire el jefe de edición una vez su subordinado se hubo marchado, mirando de reojo a su pareja. -Deberías aprender de él, Onodera, al menos a su corta edad sabe reconocer lo obvio.

-¡Vete al infierno, Takano!- Protestó alejándose para tomar sus cosas también marcharse.

-Espera, idiota, nos iremos juntos ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que somos vecinos? No tiene caso volver por separado.

-Te odio tanto…- Contestó con fastidio el castaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Estoy en casa!- Gritó en un tono moderado de voz, mientras cruzaba la puerta que daba a la enorme sala del departamento. -¿Usagi-san?- Si, seguía muy molesto con el escritor, ese idiota había cruzado el límite, y en parte fue por su culpa que había tenido un maldito día de mierda, pero tampoco podía aplicarle la ley del hielo, eso sería demasiado cruel.

-¡Misaki!- Akihiko se acercó con largas zancadas a él, abrazándolo con fuerza por los hombros para acercarlo a su pecho. -¡Has vuelto muy tarde! ¡Te extrañe!

-¡Suéltame, Usagi-san! ¡Aún sigo enojado contigo!- Protestó apartándose de él de manera un tanto brusca.

-Lo lamento.- Dijo mirando con tristeza al menor.

-¡No haces nada con eso!- Protestó, intentado mantenerse centrado en el hecho de que estaba enojado. Si lo seguía mirando así, iba a ceder. Con pasos agiles se dirigió a la cocina para así prepara algo que comer. -¿Has comido algo en el almuerzo?

-Pedí comida a domicilio. ¿Misaki? ¿Realmente sigues molesto?

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!- Alegó mientras comenzaba a disponer todo para hacer una rápida cena. -Usagi-san, no puedes sucumbir así a los estúpidos celos. ¡Hiciste una escena terrible frente a mi jefe y uno de mis compañeros de trabajo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Acaso no piensas?

-No me hubiera puesto así si no hubieran estado coqueteando en mi cara.- Se defendió el escritor con una tenebrosa aura a su alrededor.

-¿Coque…? ¡Estás loco! ¿O qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Gritó totalmente desconcertado el castaño. -¡Basta! ¡Basta! No quiero pelear ahora Usagi-san, estoy realmente cansado y mañana no estaré en todo el día no sé a qué hora regrese.- Afirmó moviendo sus manos frente a él, dándole énfasis a sus palabras.

-¿Cómo que no estarás en todo el día? ¿Cómo que no sabrás a qué hora regresas?

-Tengo que ir a ayudar a Onodera-san con Uchiha-sensei, nuevamente está muy atrasada con el plazo y Onodera-san consiguió hoy una negociación con la imprenta asique estaré los siguientes dos días ayudando, no sé en qué momento regrese.- Explicó mientras se disponía a picar cebolla.

-¡Tsk!- Bueno, al menos no iba a estar con su dichoso jefe. -No deberías trabajar, yo puedo mantenerte.

-Sabes que ese no es el punto.- Se quejó Misaki, alzando apenas la vista hacia él para observar como encendía un cigarrillo con obvio mal humor y se sentaba en el rosado sofá de la sala sin apartar su vista de él mientras cruzaba las piernas.

-¿Me dejaras dormir en el cuarto esta noche?

Misaki lo dudo, pero finalmente asintió con su cabeza. -Si, pero ni se te ocurra intentar nada extraño Usagi-san, por tu culpa tuve que tener una vergonzosa charla con Takano-san y Onodera-san, por suerte ellos no van a comentar nada sobre lo de anoche.

-Misaki ¿Por qué te empeñas en ocultar lo nuestro? ¿Te avergüenza?

¿Y ahora? ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Desconcertado por ser empujado a hablar de algo tan complicado, dejó el cuchillo a un lado y alzo la mirada al escritor. -¿De qué hablas, Usagi-san? Sabes que nadie puede saber de esto, tu carrera podría arruinarse y onii-chan no debe saber sobre es… - La frase quedó en el aire ante la mirada dolida y enfadad del mayor que descruzó las piernas para darle un zapatazo al suelo que resonó en toda la estancia al mismo tiempo que apagaba con furia el cigarrillo en el cenicero de panda. -¿Usa—gi?

-Olvídalo, dormiré en el estudio hoy también. Me voy a trabajar.

-¿Qué?... ¿Usagi? ¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a comer?

Su respuesta fue la espalda que desaparecía tras el fuerte portazo del estudio. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿No se suponía que el enfadado era él? ¿Y ahora que mosco le pico al exagerado de Usagi-san?

Continuara.-

 _ **San Miguel de Tucumán, Argentina. 7 de abril del 2017. 3:34 a.m**_

Notas finales de Sioa: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡POR EL AMOR A JEBUS!

 _ **LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO, PERDONME LA VIDA POR FAVOR.**_

De acuerdo, sé, en serio sé que me demoré DEMASIADO con esto. Pero miren la fecha en que empecé a escribirlo, por favor. ¡Juro que intente hacerlo en tiempo y forma! Pero no se pudo. Déjenme explicarles algo, les advertí que si para antes de navidad no lo subía se olvidaran de mi hasta marzo al menos. Eso se debía a que estaba de vacaciones con mi familia, y lo que menos iba a hacer era estar preocupada por mis actualizaciones, mi computado siempre es un segundo o hasta cuarto plano mejor dicho cuando estoy disfrutando de ver a mis amigos y familia ya que solo puedo disfrutar de ellos por escasos dos o tres meses al año.

Ay fragmentos del fic que fueron escritos en el jodido aeropuerto mientras esperaba mi vuelo ¡Por jebus! JAJAJAJA.

Bueno, ahora si volví definitivamente, mi vida entro de nueva cuenta en la rutina de la vida cotidiana asique voy a hacerme de mis espacios para escribir y deleitarlos con mis locuras o al menos hacerlos reír un poco. Espero que no se hayan asustado por mi ausencia y hayan creído que abandoné la historia. No fue eso, solo que tuve también otras dificultades, como por ejemplo tiempo sin internet, trabajo, y tener que comprarme una computadora nueva. Malditas cosas frágiles que se rompen con nada ¬¬

Ahora así, me despido, o más bien les regalo un hasta pronto. ¡Los Amo a todos ustedes! ¡Gracias por su fidelidad al leer mis mierdas, y espero de todo corazón sus comentarios!


	6. El ahora es un regalo

San Miguel de Tucumán, 07 de Noviembre. Tucumán, Argentina.

Resolviendo dudas existenciales.

Capítulo 6: El ahora es un regalo, por eso se llama presente.

By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san

Decir que estaba agotado era un mero eufemismo, pasaban ya de las seis de la tarde, estaba hambriento, tenía un sueño del infierno y había tenido que apagar su celular porque estaba jodidamente arto de las llamadas de su novio: Usami Akihiko, quien no dejaba de marcarle exigiéndole saber a qué hora pensaba volver a casa y reclamando de paso que el día anterior había llegado demasiado tarde.

Estaba en el estudio de Mizukari- sensei junto a Onodera, cinco de los ayudantes de la mangaka y ella misma, pegando fondos, aprendiendo de los asesoramientos que el otro editor señalaba a la artista y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ser de ayuda y terminar ese maldito storybord a tiempo.

Entonces la puerta del estudio se abrió, y cual ángel caído del maldito cielo entró Takano Masamune, actual editor en jefe del departamento Emerald de shoujo manga y su actual jefe, con unas cuantas bolsas colgando de sus muñecas, sus lentes de pasta negros sobre el puente de su nariz tan desalineado y ojeroso como todos los presentes, pero con un suave amago de sonrisa amable en sus brazos. 

-Gracias por su buen trabajo. – Afirmó con un tono de voz rasposo y enronquecido debido al agotamiento. -Traje la cena y ya que terminé con mi trabajo decidí venir a ayudar.

-Ah, Takano-san ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Lo lamento mucho! – Se disculpó y agradeció con voz aguda la joven mujer, mirando al pelinegro con ojos brillantes mientras todos los ayudantes suspiraban y sonreían encantados de que les trajeran algo de comida a sus torturados estómagos.

Pronto el ambiente se relajó un poco, y tras disfrutar de una merecida cena, o algo parecido a eso, porque con una mano en el corazón sanguches embozados, refrescos y bebida energizante no eran ni de cerca una comida apropiada, aun así eso no le quitaba para nada el sabor a gloria que les sentían después de llevar horas encerrados, trabajando y atiborrándose de café.

Para las diez de la noche finalmente habían acabado, todos estaban tirados en sus respectivos asientos, algunos recargados sobre la mesa, otros colgando de maneras inhumanas de los respaldares de las sillas.

-¡Buen trabajo!- Fue el gritó de todos, después de que Takano revisara el manuscrito rápidamente y le diera el visto bueno, poniéndolo dentro del sobre de papel madera ya que sería enviado a imprenta a primera hora del día siguiente.

-Estoy acabado…- Jadeó Misaki con sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza colgándole del respaldar de la silla. ¿En serio? Después de tatos años viendo a Aikawa-san vivir al borde del infarto ¿Realmente había decidido convertirse en editor? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensado cuando postuló para entrar a Marukawa Shoten?

-Buen trabajo. - La voz de Takano lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, abriendo los ojos cuando una lata fría fue apoyada en su frente e incorporándose despacio tomó el energizante que su jefe le tendía.

-¡Muchas gracias, Takano-san! Terminamos antes gracias a su ayuda también, y gracias por haber traído la comida.

-Huh, parece que no eres tan incompetente, novato, será mejor que te alistes ya nos vamos, aunque no creo que alcancemos el último tren.

-Lo dudo, ya son más de las diez. - Afirmó Ritsu, acercándose con su abrigo ya puesto, mirando con algo de lastima a su compañero, pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa. -Te has esforzado mucho Takahashi-kun, gracias por eso.

Sonriendo inclinó un poco su cabeza y se levantó para tomar sus cosas, alistándose apresuradamente para salir junto a ellos y al equipo de ayudantes, a desgana tomó su celular marcando soltando un largo resoplido cuando este comenzó a timbrar con desesperación, anunciando una tras otra las llamadas perdidas.

-¿Huh? Estas muy solicitado Takahashi. – Comentó con burla el editor en jefe.

-¡Ah! ¡Esto no es ni medio normal! – Se quejó con fastidió el castaño menor cuando finalmente su teléfono detuvo los sonidos, entró en el menú mostrando la pantalla a ONodera que curioseaba su celular parado a su costado. -¡Treinta y cinco llamadas perdidas! ¡Esta chiflado! - Resopló con fastidio.

-Eso es porque se preocupa por ti, deberías estar agradecido.

-Takano-san, esto no es preocupación, parece un acosador, estoy trabajando. – Se quejó dejando caer sus hombros con agotamiento. -Lo llamaré para avisarle que ya salir, deberíamos compartir un taxi ya que no hay trenes. – Comentó a sus compañeros mientras marcaba el número de su novio llevando su celular a su oído, sin embargo, luego de dos tonos se sorprendió al escuchar no muy lejos de él el tono de timbre del afamado escritor y al alzar la mirada lo vio acercarse con pasos lentos pero mirada molesta. -¿Usa—gi-san?

-¿Por qué apagaste tu celular?- Exigió saber al estar parado frente a los tres, sin molestarse en saludar a los demás editores.

-¡Estaba trabajando! ¡No puedes estarme llamando de esa forma!

-¡Son más de las diez de la noche!

Misaki estaba a punto de replicar cuando frente a si mismo vio la amplia espalda de Takano Masamune, interponiéndose entre él y el escritor.

-Usami-sensei, creí haberle dicho que no me gusta que interfieran con mi trabajo. Comprenderá que Takahashi-kun no puede atenderlo mientras se encuentra laborando.

Eso estaba mal, muy mal, podía ver a su casero al borde de perder los estribos por lo que se apresuró a intentar detener la inminente catástrofe. -Bueno, ya no importa, iba a llamarte para avisarte que ya estaba volviendo a casa. – Comenzó a explicar para evitar confrontación.

-Bien, estoy aquí, asique ya nos vamos. Adiós, Takano-san, Onodera-san. - Se despidió de la forma más civilizada posible, pero luego tomó la muñeca del castaño arrastrándolo lejos de los editores para llevarlo hasta el auto, ignorando las protestas del menor.

El camino a casa fue largo, silencioso, tenso, desde hacía ya cuatro días que parecían no secar las discusiones entre ambos y ya ninguno de los dos podía soportar la discordia. Luego de estacionar en el subsuelo del edificio ambos subieron al ascensor, para luego entrar en la casa y luego de sacarse los zapatos en el _genkan_ ambos anduvieron con paso lento por el pasillo hasta entrar en la sala.

Silencioso, Misaki cerró la puerta mientras soltaba un suspiro estrangulado. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ellos? ¿Quizás debería disculparse con Usagi? Si no hubiera sido tan impulsivo al comentarle sobre sus inquietudes quizás no estaría siendo una molestia para el escritor, tal vez…

-Usa—g…

-Lo siento.

-¿Eh? – No entendía, realmente no entendía nada al girarse para encarar a su pareja se había encontrado con el rostro serio y arrepentido del mayor mirándolo fijamente. -¿De qué estas…?

-Lo siento Misaki, he estado comportándome como un bastardo. – Afirmó, acercándose al castaño para luego estirar una mano, acariciando con cuidado el rostro pálido y ojeroso del aprendiz de editor. -Soy un inmaduro, es verdad, soy caprichoso y no me gusta que me aparten de ti, no puedo estar tranquilo mientras pasas horas lejos de mi presencia donde no puedo saber lo que haces o con quien estas. Entiendo que es tu trabajo, que no debería interferir con eso, pero…

-¿Usagi-san? – Sus verdes ojos estaban prendados de las hermosas amatistas que poseía su pareja. -¿Por qué no confías en mí? Te lo he dicho muchas veces, eres demasiado celoso, solo estaba en el trabajo y te avisé que no sabía a qué hora podría regre… - Se interrumpió a si mismo, cerrando sus ojos cuando sintió el tacto de aquellos largos y fríos dedos recorriendo con cuidado las bolsas obscurecidas que decoraban sus parpados inferiores.

-Lo sé, y estas esforzándote tanto. – Afirmó el escritor, porque sí, había estado durante todo el día en eso. Misaki ya no era ese estudiante mediocre que llegó a su casa con una olla de estofado casero, reclamando a gritos por las perversiones publicadas en sus libros BL donde descargaba las fantasías que en ese entonces tenía con Takahiro. El chico frente a él ya era licenciado en economía y tras esforzarse mucho había conseguido el puesto en Marukawa donde ahora desempeñaba sus funciones como futuro editor, no, ya no era un mocoso y había demostrado que era capaz de valerse por sí mismo, esas marcadas muestras de cansancio en su cara ya no tan infantil eran prueba irrefutable de lo mucho que había crecido el chiquillo en solo cinco años. -Soy caprichoso, soy egoísta, en serio quisiera encerrarte para que no puedas volcar tu atención en nadie más que en mí, ni siquiera necesitarías trabajar, yo puedo hacer que vivas sin preocupaciones hasta el fin de nuestros días…

-Sabes que ese no es…- Sin embargo, fue silenciado por un beso dulce, no permitiéndole completar el reclamo.

-Lo sé, no puedo hacerlo por mucho que quiera, solo serias infeliz si te aislara de esa forma. – Admitió con dolor en el orgullo, porque detestaba no poder hacer las cosas a su modo en ese punto. -Misaki, intentaré no volver a actuar de esta forma, pero tampoco puedo estar totalmente tranquilo asique no juegues con mis límites, te amo es por eso que todo lo que te involucra me inquieta.

El rostro del joven enrojeció aún más si es que eso era posible, hacía cuatro días que no tenía al escritor tan cerca de sí mismo y aquellas palabras estaban haciendo que su corazón latiera desordenadamente contra sus oídos.

¿Po qué? ¿Por qué el tampoco podía estar tranquilo ante el mayor? ¿Por qué se sentía así?

-Usagi-san yo…- Murmuró sin poder sostenerle la mirada ya, bajando sus ojos al suelo mientras descansaba inconscientemente su mejilla contra esas grandes manos que lo sostenían. -Lamento si he sido una molestia para ti estos días, pero es que no puedes tampoco hacer siempre lo que se te da la gana, por más que este ocupado con el trabajo y que… que te haya confesado lo de hace unos días…- No se atrevía a volver a tocar ese tema. -Y—Yo... tú sabes que solo quiero estar contigo. – Sus palabras se habían convertido en un hilo de voz casi inteligible, pero Akihiko había sido totalmente capaz de escucharlo.

-No es tu culpa, lamento ser así y temo que si sigo de esta forma solo terminaré por alejarte. – Agregó el escritor, arrimándose más a su cuerpo para alzar su rostro de nueva cuenta, apoyando su frente en la contraria.

Con manos temblorosas Misaki alzó sus brazos hasta aferrarse a la espalda de su novio. No, él no podría alejarse de Usagi, simplemente no podía imaginarse lejos de él, y aunque quería decírselo no podía, la vergüenza estaba apoderándose de todo su cuerpo, el nudo en su garganta crecía y las palabras simplemente no salían, aun así, esa tristeza, esa mirada anhelante que abnegaba los ojos de su pareja estaban pidiéndole a gritos que lo tranquilizara.

Armándose una valentía que no sabía que tenía, alzó su cabeza, y cerrando los ojos besó los labios duros y amargos del mayor, era apenas un roce, una delicada caricia que intentaba transmitir todo lo que sentía.

Una de las manos del más alto lo tomó con cuidado de la nuca luego de unos segundos de sorpresa y la otra se posó en sus caderas, sintió entonces la cálida lengua acariciando los pliegues de su boca, pidiendo permiso y no pudo más que separar sus labios y con timidez su propia lengua se acercó a acariciar la contraria.

Ese gusto amargo a tabaco y café que tan bien conocía, ni bajo tortura admitiría lo mucho que lo enloquecía. Los besos de Akihiko tenían esa capacidad de arrancarlo de la tierra, de llevarlo más allá de lo que conocía, de tranquilizarlo, de excitarlo, de enloquecerlo, de hacerlo olvidar todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Jamás había probado el sabor de otras bocas, ni el tacto de otras manos, pero eso no podía importarle menos.

-Misaki. – El temblor que recorrió su cuerpo cuando aquella profunda voz pronunció su nombre era algo que sabía, no podría provocarlo nunca otro hombre. Su cabeza casi daba vueltas, no sabía si era el mareo provocado por su cansancio o el simple estado que el escritor era capaz de provocar en él. -Te amo.

Las cosquillas que se extendía por cada gramo de su cuerpo ante esa confesión lo hicieron apretar más los ojos, y hundir sus dedos en la espalda del más alto, pero no tuvo ocasión de responder porque aquel sabor pastoso y abrumador volvió a apoderarse de su boca.

La bruma de las sensaciones fue invadiendo sus sentidos antes de siquiera notarlo había soltado a su amante. Usami pudo sentir que el menor quedaba laxo entre sus brazos en medio del ósculo y se alejó con cuidado mientras lo sostenía con firmeza, soltando una risa baja al notar que Misaki se había quedado totalmente dormido.

Bien, eso era enternecedor, pero aumentaba sus sentimientos de culpa. Había sido un idiota, inventado fantasmas donde no los había, aquellos que susurraban en las esquinas de su mente cosas como que el chico estaba interesado en alguien más o gritando con sádica saña que Misaki ocultaba su relación por vergüenza, porque en verdad no lo quería, que se negaba a esclarecer su relación ante Takahiro porque simplemente lo que tenían era un juego y mientras tanto el chico estaba dejando su alma, sudor y lágrimas en su trabajo, en convertirse en todo un hombre productivo ante la sociedad, madurando y creciendo para alcanzar sus propias metas.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego y egoísta? ¿Privar a Misaki de crecer? ¿Cómo podía siquiera fantasear con algo así? ¿Cómo podía él, quien ya era un hombre con carrera y experiencia impedir que su joven novio experimentara la vida? Misaki no era un niño, antes de que se diera cuenta se habías transformado en esto, un hombre en construcción, lo único que superaba su orgullo eran sus propias inseguridades y no podía permitir que eso opacara el brillante futuro del castaño al que todavía le faltaba mucho por caminar.

Alzándolo cual princesa, subió las escaleras al primer piso, entrando en el cuarto que ahora compartían para dejarlo con cuidado sobre la cama.

Se tomó su tiempo para desvestirlo, sin lujuria ni deseo, solo un cálido sentimiento en su pecho que le recordaba lo orgulloso que estaba del menor. Finalmente lo arropó con todo el amor que le tenía y tras desvestirse se recostó a su lado, abrazando sus caderas para dejarse llevar por el sueño y dormir a su lado.

Aun había muchas cosas que aclarar, el tema de Takahiro acosaba su mente desde hacía un año y en los últimos tres días, aquel demonio había estado arrastrando sus cadenas, gritando a viva voz mientras arañaba las paredes de su mente, tirando muebles a su paso y desordenando todas sus ideas. Tenían que hablar de eso. Pero no hoy, no ahora, solo quería disfrutar de su compañía y apagar sus preocupaciones para poder disfrutar del hermoso regalo que era tener a Misaki a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad el jefe del departamento de ventas encargado del sector de comics, Yokozawa Takafumi caminaba en dirección al complejo departamental de su pareja, Kirishima Zen, editor en jefe del departamento de Shounen Manga de Marukawa Shoten y jefe de la revista _Japun._ Hacía cuatro días que no tenía tiempo de siquiera respirar, mucho menos para ir a visitar a su pareja y su hija Kirishima Hiyori, el cierre de ciclo del departamento Emerald estaba teniéndolo muy ocupado con los planes de ventas y los pedidos de reimpresión de algunos volúmenes.

Sin embargo, el día de hoy, por muy agotado que estuviera, no podía negarse a ir a casa de los Kirishima, lisa y llanamente porque quien se lo había exigido fue Hiyori y se sabía incapaz de decirle que no a esa niña, quien se había convertido sin siquiera notarlo en _la luz de sus ojos_.

Hacia no mucho él y Kirishima habían cumplido dos años de relación ¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo? No estaba seguro, en esos dos años muchas cosas habían pasado, su relación tuvo que enfrentarse a muchos obstáculos.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, recordó esos dos años donde habían tenido que pasar por locas acosadoras que intentaban quitarle al editor, y un chico que tenía una extraña fijación con él propio Yokozawa hasta problemas cotidianos que iban desde discusiones absurdas por la tendencia del mayor de hacer mofa continua del agente de ventas hasta la ya gastada conversación sobre cuando empezarían a vivir juntos incluyendo también las inseguridades del pelinegro sobre invadir el territorio que aun consideraba que le correspondía a Sakura o alguna otra mujer que fuera capaz de cumplir el rol de madre para Hiyo

Cruzó el portal del edificio, subió el ascensor y finalmente llegó a la puerta que marcaba el nombre de la familia que habitaba el departamento. Usando la llave que ya llevaba mucho tiempo en su poder entró en la casa. -Ya llegué. – Se anunció mientras se quitaba los zapatos maniobrando con el portafolios y la bolsa de dulces que llevaba en sus manos.

-¡Onii-chan!- Gritó Hiyori, corriendo hacia él, atravesando el genkan hasta llegar a su lado y abrazarlo. -¡Llegaste! ¡Bienvenido a casa! Estabas tardando mucho, pensé que no llegarías.

-Lo siento Hiyo, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, toma te traje esto. – extendió la bolsa a ella, acariciando sus cabellos con cariño.

-¡Ah! ¡Gracias Onii-chan!

-¿Y a mí no me traes nada?- Preguntó Kirishima asomando su cabeza por el pasillo. Yokozawa frunció el ceño se mordió la lengua para no soltar el insulto que pugnaba por salir.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – Preguntó fastidiado.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿Acaso no puedo querer que me traigas un presente de vez en cuando? – Preguntó acercándose para pasar un brazo por sobre los hombros del menor, atrayéndolo contra su pecho.

-¡Quita!- Exigió, empujando al castaño lejos de él.

-Papá, Onii-chan ¡No sean inmaduros! – Reclamó la niña con el ceño fruncido, provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Takafumi ¿A qué había llegado su vida para que una niña de doce años lo regañara? -¡Vamos adentro!

Suspirando decidió seguir a la pequeña al interior de la casa, empujando discretamente a su novio que le dedicaba una sonrisa de suficiencia con el único objetivo de fastidiarlo. -Hiyo ¿Para qué me pediste que viniera? ¿Sucedió algo?

-No, onii-chan pero aprendí una nueva receta en clase de economía doméstica y estuve practicándola, quería que la probaras. Seguro tienes hambre, te hemos esperado para cenar todos juntos ¡Siéntate que ya llevó los platos!

-Tú te tardabas mucho, y Hiyo no quiso dejarme probar bocado sin que estuvieras aquí. - Reclamó Kirishima mientras se sentaba a la mesa, la cual ya estaba totalmente dispuesta y le dio un trago a su lata de cerveza. -Voy a ponerme celoso, mi hija te prefiere a ti antes que a mí.

-Si no fueras tan molesto y no tuvieras una personalidad tan torcida, quizás ella te querría más.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso es cruel! – Se quejó el editor fingiéndose ofendido, pero aprovechando que Hiyo estaba en la cocina se acercó un poco más a su pareja susurrando en tono bajo y juguetón. -Pero tú me amas así, te encanta mi _personalidad torcida._

-¡No asumas esas cosas por tu cuenta! ¡Nunca dije eso! – Se apresuró a responder con las mejillas apenas coloradas y el ceño notoriamente fruncido.

-Adorable…

-Sabes, intenta primero dormirte antes de empezar a hablar en sueños. – Se quejó con voz áspera antes de soltar un bostezo que se apresuró a cubrir con una mano.

-Ey, en serio estas cansado ¿Fue un día muy duro? – Preguntó ahora preocupado el castaño.

-Un poco, estoy en la planificación de una feria de promoción para varios autores y el cierre de ciclo de Emerald ha sido un poco conflictivo, Masamune se demoró mucho en entregarme los planes de ventas y eso solo significo más trabajo para mí.

-¡Aquí está la cena! – Interrumpió la niña con su dulce y cantaría voz, llevando consigo, casi a maromas, los tres platos cargados de un abundante estofado de carne y verduras.

La cena era una escena casi risible, increíblemente esta vez no era como siempre, no estaba llena de los comentarios audaces de Zen, ni de la enérgica charla de Hiyori contando todo lo que había hecho con su vida en los últimos días. No, el panorama era muy distinto, en el se podía ver al antes temido ojo salvaje de Marukawa cabeceando casi en sintonía con la niña, ambos con los entrecerrados haciendo esfuerzos inhumanos por terminar lo que había en sus respectivos platos.

Y entonces, la risa de Kirishima cortó el aire. -Ustedes dos, deberían ir a dormir, van a dejar caer sus caras en los platos y van a terminar totalmente embarrados, ya pasó tu hora de dormir Hiyo y parece que Yokozawa también necesita urgente una cama…

-Callate, estoy bien. – Protestó el agente de ventas, tan irritado como avergonzado por ser tratado como un niño. -Hiyo la cena esta deliciosa, pero tu si deberías ir a la cama en realidad es muy tarde.

-Estoy bien. - Murmuró la niña frotando sus ojos agotados con una mano. -No tengo sueño.

-Si te quedas dormida no te llevaré en brazos a la cama, Hiyo. - Advirtió su padre, aunque era una amenaza vana, él sabía que si su princesa se dormía claramente la llevaría hasta su cama para que descansara bien.

-¡Estoy bien, quiero hablar con Onii-chan! – Contestó la pequeña con las mejillas sonrojadas. -Es que no ha venido en un tiempo y lo extrañe ¿De verdad esta rica la comida, Onii-chan?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese sentimiento que llenaba su pecho. Felicidad. Si, no era otra cosa que felicidad, hacía poco más de dos años atrás jamás se hubiera imaginado que disfrutaría de una alegría como esa. Tener una… _familia._ No podía describir con palabras lo que se sentía llegar agotado del trabajo y disfrutar una cena junto a los Kirishima, donde Hiyo se había esforzado en cocinar algo nutritivo y delicioso para todos, extralimitándose con su hora de dormir para esperarlo a _él,_ para hablar con _él,_ como si realmente se tratara de _su padre_.

Si, ese era un asunto que rondaba su mente desde hacía unos meses. No podía evitar sentirse como el padre de Hiyo, y se había dado cuenta de eso con una claridad alarmante cuando llamarón del colegio para avisar que la niña había tenido un pleito con una compañera.

Aquello había sido un gran shock, Hiyo jamás había tenido ningún tipo de problema y lo que más lo había sorprendido fue que la escuela se comunicara con él. Correr no calificaba para describir lo que había hecho, había prácticamente _volado_ a buscar a la niña a la escuela, sin preguntar demasiado sobre porque habían decidido llamarlo a él o de donde había sacado la institución su número. Su única prioridad era saber que había pasado con Hiyori.

Al llegar, se enteró que la siempre correcta y amable hija de Kirishima se había peleado _a golpes_ , bueno no a golpes, pero si había habido empujones y tirón de cabello, con una de sus compañeras y ninguna de las dos involucradas había querido decir palabra sobre el motivo de la trifulca, es más aun al día de la fecha todos desconocían el motivo de semejante situación.

Luego de asegurarse que Hiyori estaba bien, aunque arrepentida y compungida por lo ocurrido decidió preguntar a las autoridades porque lo habían llamado a él y de donde habían conseguido su número. Y entonces recibió la gran noticia, Kirishima había hablado para que incluyeran su número celular en caso de que ocurriera cualquier cosa con su hija y él no estuviera disponible, alegando que él era alguien autorizado por sí mismo para el cuidado de la chica, dejando sus dantos como el _tutor_ de Hiyori.

Eso lo conmocionó, y lo alegró tanto como lo había preocupado. ¿En qué estaba pensado Kirishima? Si, cierto era que de todos modos él se hacía cargo de la niña y que en otras ocasiones la había ido a buscar a la escuela cuando el editor no estaba disponible, pero eso fue como declarar abiertamente ante la escuela que ellos eran más que _simples compañeros de trabajo._

Además, toda esa situación, ese voto de confianza abierta de parte de su pareja lo había hecho sentirse diferente, como que ese era un nuevo peldaño más que escalaban en su relación como una casi familia y lo asustaba. Se sentía como un padre para Hiyo pero no lo era, nunca lo sería, no tenía derecho a esos sentimientos, lo torturaban y hoy más que nunca su futuro se sentía incierto y turbulento.

Hiyori ya era una señorita, doce años es una edad complicada y no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a notar lo anormal de toda la situación. Que un hombre soltero de su edad frecuentara su casa, fuera casi su tutor, que tomaran vacaciones juntos, que durmiera cada vez con más frecuencia en el departamento, toda esa sumatoria de cosas que la mente más avispada y menso infantil de la preadolescente no tardaría en encajar para descubrir la verdad.

Habían discutido con Zen el tema solo una vez, desde entonces son se había vuelto a tocar y en esa ocasión el editor dejó más que claro que él _iba a decirle_ a su hija la naturaleza de su relación, le había pedido que no se preocupara del futuro que pensara en el ahora y lo disfrutara pero la realidad estaba tocando a su puerta con más fuerza que nunca y sus preocupaciones estaban más vivas que las llamas del infierno, él día de la verdad estaba cerca y lo sabía.

No quería, tal como había dicho Kirishima: "subestimar" a Hiyo, pero no podía descartar la posibilidad de que a castaña se revelara ofendida y en contra de su noviazgo, que los odiara por haberlo ocultado por dos años, solo pensarlo hacía temblar su temple hasta los cimientos.

-Esta delicioso Hiyo, pero es mejor que vayas a la cama, mañana es sábado y tengo el día libre asique podemos hablar todo lo que quieras o salir a hacer algo, ahora es muy tarde y necesitas descansar. – Explicó con tono suave y paciente, ese que solo nacía tan sincero cuando hablaba con la Kirishima menor.

-Está bien, Onii-chan. Me voy a la cama, buenas noches papá, buenas noches Onii-chan. Vamos a la cama Sorata. - Llamó al gato que tras desperezarse en el sofá se bajó de un torpe salto, siguiendo a la menor hasta su cuarto.

-Deberías seguir tu propio concejo. – Alegó Kirishima mirándolo luego de que Hiyo se retirara. -Vamos a la cama.

No tenía fuerzas para replicar asique solo asintió. -Asegúrate de que este todo cerrado, iré a lavar los platos. – Pidió mientras se levantaba, recogiendo la mesa para hacer lo anunciado.

Antes de notarlo ya estaba en el cuarto de Zen, quitándose el traje con cansancio, hacía tiempo que se había resignado a los caprichos del editor de dormir juntos cuando se queda su casa, asique eso ya formaba de cierta forma parte de su rutina.

Luego de dejar las prendas en el cesto de ropa sucia se metió en la cama, en que ya era por excelencia su lugar. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¡Consideraba suyo el lado izquierdo de la cama de Kirishima! El sonrojo apareció de inmediato ante ese pensamiento, pero no tuvo tiempo para escandalizarse cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar un poco de la luz del pasillo mientras la figura alta del editor se veía claramente en el marco, vistiendo pantalones de algodón largos con su torso al descubierto mientras secaba sus cabellos con una toalla. Claramente recién salido de la ducha.

-¿Ya te dormiste?- Preguntó en tono suave, dejando la toalla colgada en el respaldar de una silla tras cerrar la puerta y se encaminaba a la cama.

-No, estoy despierto. De todos modos, esa hubiera sido una pregunta absurda si realmente hubiera estado dormido ¿No te parece?

-¿Estamos de mal humor? EL sueño te pone irritable, cariño.

-Hace el favor de no saltar con mierdas como _esa_ a esta hora. – Reprochó giradose para darle la espalda, más el peso que sintió apoyarse del otro lado del colchón consiguió alterar un poco sus nervios.

-En serio eres adorable cuando estas todo cansadito…- La voz burlitas se dejó escuchar en un murmulló suave, mientras se inclinaba a besar levemente el hombro de su pareja.

-¡Ya! ¡Termínala! – Protestó escandalizado, girándose para encararlo y notando en esa sonrisa ladina que nuevamente había caído en los retorcidos juegos del mayor. -Idiota.

-Solo quiero mi beso de buenas noches.

-Bésame el culo, infeliz.

-Lo haría gustoso. – Contestó divertido ante el ceño fruncido de su pareja, pero antes de que le gritaran hasta el motivo por el que iba a morir, se inclinó para robar un suave beso de los labios del menor. -Buenas noches, Takafumi.

-Eres un…

-¡Vamos! ¿No puedes decir algo lindo como "Buenas noches, cariño"? – Preguntó con una sonrisa ladina mientras abría las mantas y se acomodaba en el colchón, arropando a ambos.

-Como si fuera a decir algo tan ridículo como eso. – Protestó, moviéndose en la cama para crear distancia entre ellos.

-Entonces di "Buenas noches, Zen". – Insistió, abrazando las caderas del pelinegro, impidiendo que se alejara de su lado.

-¡Ya basta de eso! ¡Y una mierda…! -protestó dándole un golpe suave a las manos que lo rodeaban. -¡Y suéltame!

-Esa actitud tsundere me encana ¿Lo sabias?

-Kirishima, haceme el favor de callarte. ¡Estoy cansado! ¡No me vengas con estas mierdas ahora!

-Sos tan lindo…- Bien, suficiente, no iba a seguirle el juego. Apretando la mandíbula simplemente se giró para darle la espalda y guardar silencio, rogando que con simplemente ignorarlo el hombre lo dejara en paz.

De todos modos, Kirishima no se daba por vencido con tanta facilidad, y abrazándolo, se acurrucó contra su espalda para poder conciliar el sueño juntos esa noche. Luego de varios minutos de silencio Yokozawa estaba entrando en el ansiado reino de los sueños.

Pero todo dio un giro terrorífico cuando en medio de su letargo escucho. – _"Debemos decirle a Hiyori lo nuestro…"_

Esas palabras se escucharon lejanas, aterradoras, intentó luchar con su conciencia para poder preguntar si realmente había escuchado bien o habían sido sus propios miedos lo que habían hecho sonar eso tan real, pero no pudo hacer nada. Sus parpados pesaban y a realidad perdía forma, obligándolo a seguir a Morfeo a sus terrenos.

Kirishima por su parte al no obtener respuesta se incorporó descubriendo el ceño fruncido de su amante que balbuceaba algo entre sueños. Había sido mala idea soltarle eso en ese momento, pensó que quizás estando el oso totalmente relajado y en una situación tan hogareña y segura como lo era esa podrían hablar del tema con calma, pero claramente el agente de ventas estaba incluso más agotado de lo que pensó y se había dormido sin poder evitarlo.

Bueno, no importaba, mañana sería otro día y podrían conversar mejor cuando volviera de lo que fuera que planearan hacer. Ahora simplemente disfrutaría del regalo que era poder dormir en su cama acompañado de la personaba que amaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué era eso? Se sentía frio ¿Algo estaba tocándolo? ¿Y eso? ¿Qué eran esas cosquillas en su cuello?

-Misaki… - Ese susurro, conocía esa voz. Un jadeo escapó de su boca al sentir que algo húmedo rosaba la sensible piel detrás de su oreja, acompañando aquello con una escalofrió que recorrió su espalda, obligándolo a entreabrir los ojos ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Qué era lo que estaba aplastándolo? -Misaki… -Aquella voz se volvió nítida, y la sintió justo contra su oído. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron a toda capacidad, descubriendo a la enorme figura del escritor sobre él, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja mientras acariciaba su torso desnudo con sus manos, espera ¿Desnudo?

-¡USAGI!- Gritó empujando al escritor lo más lejos que pudo. -¡¿Qué haces?! ¡SUELTAMENTE, PERVERTIDO!

-Solo quería despertarte de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Cómo rayos es esa una buena manera de despertar?- Gritó alejándose hasta que su espalda chocó con la cabecera de la cama, notando entonces que solo estaba en bóxer y que se encontraba en el cuarto que compartían. -¿Qué llegué aquí? ¡¿Por qué no tengo pijama?!

-Anoche estabas tan casado que te dormiste mientras nos besábamos, asiqué te traje al cuarto y no me pareció útil ponerte el pijama, además ahora necesito una recarga de Misaki y es bastante ventajoso que hayas dormido en bóxer, tienes que hacerlo más seguido.

-¡Ni loco! ¡Ahm…! -Jadeó al sentir que el hombre volvía a abalanzarse sobre él, depredando sus labios mientras lo recostaba de nuevo en el colchón. -¡Usagi-san! ¡Suéltame! – Protestó intentado alejarlo.

-Olvídalo, necesito de mi Misaki, ayer me dejaste encendido. - Afirmó contra sus labios sonrojado totalmente el rostro del aprendiz de editor, y aprovechando su desconcierto volvió a besarlo, acariciando la piel descubierta que tenía a su alcance.

-¡Yo no hice tal cosa! ¡P—Pervertido! – Alegó pero un nuevo gemido escapó de su garganta cuando el escritor mordió ese punto sensible de su cuello.

-Tu también me extrañaste, Misaki, lo sé.- Aseguró descendiendo con besos por su pecho mientras las manos temblorosas del menor lo empujaban débilmente de los hombros, intentado frenar sus avances.

-Usa-

-¡Usami-sensei!- El gritó se dejó escuchar al mismo tiempo que la puerta del cuarto se abría de par en par, dejando ver a Isaka, el actual presidente de Marukawa Shoten. -¡Es hora de irnos a la entrevista! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Aun no estas listo?!

Cómo toda respuesta Akihiko tomó con una mano el cobertor de la cama y los tapó a ambos con él, intentando volver a besar a su novio e ignorar totalmente al escandaloso empresario.

-¡USAGI! ¡SUELTAME!- Gritó ahora con desesperación el castaño, logrando a base de empujones quitarse den encima al millonario y huir del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, pasando por un costado del que ahora era también su jefe absoluto para correr al living donde se encontró con Aikawa, perfectamente arreglada y preparando café. -Ah, buenos días Aikawa-san – La saludo de forma amable.

-Buenos días Misaki-kun ¿El sensei aún no está listo, verdad? – No era una pregunta, era más bien una afirmación, pero entonces el chico notó la mirada de la pelirroja sobre él, y recién entonces notó que había huido tan rápido que aún se encontraba en bóxer. ¡Eso era mucho peor que una pesadilla!

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Lo siento mucho, Aikawa-san!

-¡Akihiko, bastardo! ¡Lo prometido es deuda y tienes que ir a esa entrevista! - Gritaba Isaka mientras perseguía escaleras abajo al escritor que ahora que lo notaba ya se encontraba vestido.

-Usted no cambio de división a Misaki, Isaka-san, asique no hay trato, no voy a ir.- Aclaró el hombre mientras se sentaba en el sofá del salón encendiendo despreocupadamente un cigarrillo.

-¡Es tu maldito trabajo, Akihiko! ¡Y vas a ir! – Alegó Isaka, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Intentado usar esa discusión como distracción, Misaki volvió a subir las escaleras a paso rápido para poder vestirse, eso era demasiado bochornoso ¡Ese día no podría haber empezado peor! Pero justo cuando estaba a mitad de las escaleras lo escucho. -¡Chibi-tan! ¡Cumple tu parte del trato! – Lo acusó girándose a mirarlo, y de golpe, era el centro de atención de todos los presentes.

Ese era, por lejos el momento más vergonzoso de toda su vida. -Isaka-san, solo déjeme ir a cambiarme y yo…

-¡Misaki no tiene nada que ver en esto!

-¿Ah, es que no sabes? – Preguntó el empresario mirando a Usami. -A cambio de no cambiarlo de sección, Chibi-tan prometió que se haría cargo de que tu cumplieras lo que me prometiste durante este mes.

Los ojos furiosos del escritor ahora estaban posados en él, que vulnerable como nunca en su vida, temblaba a media escalera en bóxer mientras balbuceaba tonterías.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! -Exigió saber el mayor.

-¡Usagi-san, solo cumple con tu trabajo! ¡Es algo que tienes que hacer y punto yo no debería tener que convencerte de hacerlo! ¡No causes problemas! – Reprochó entonces en su defensa para luego huir a ponerse algo encima, escuchando una vez en el cuarto la discusión a voces que tenían los demás en el salón.

Ah, en serio ¿Cómo había terminado así? Estaba terminando de cambiarse cuando el portazo tras de si le hizo dar un brinco, girándose para encarar a su enfurecido novio. -¿U—Usagi-san?

-Iré a la maldita entrevista, y haré lo que el idiota de Isaka quiere por este mes, pero…

-¿U—usagi?- Casi tembló al contestarle mientras retrocedía cada paso que el millonario daba en su dirección hasta quedar totalmente acorralado entre la pared y esa filada mirada que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Pero esto va a _costarte_ Misaki, espero que te prepares… -Tras soltar esa advertencia contra sus labios le robó un beso que dejó al castaño sin aire en sus pulmones, pero luego alejarse con dirección al armario, arreglándose con uno de sus finos trajes para la dichosa entrevista.

¿Qué había sido _eso_? ¿Qué se preparará? ¿Qué significaba eso? Estaba tan pasmado que apenas volvió a la realidad cuando el escritor le anunció que no volvería muy tarde antes de salir del cuarto.

Podía sentirlo, todo en su cabeza eran sirenas rojas que sonaba ruidosamente alertándolo. ¡Había cavado su propia tumba! Tragando saliva le rezó internamente a su hermano y a sus padres que lo rescataran de lo que fuera que Usami Akihiko tuviera preparado para él.

Continuara. –

San Miguel de Tucumá, 08 de Noviembre del 2017. Tucumán, Argentina.

Notas de la autora: Bueno ¡Al fin! ¡Mil de millones de disculpas a los lectores de esta cosa que llevaban MESES esperando la actualización! He tenido muchos problemas que van desde la falta de tiempo a la falta de inspiración, pero ni crean que tengo abandonado esto.

¿Qué les pareció la inclusión de la pareja de Yokozawa y Kirishima? Díganme su opinión, tengo preparadas un par de cosas respecto a esto y me gustaría saber que piensan.

Este capítulo me quedo un poco más serio y emotivo que los anteriores, creó que también un poco más largo, espero que eso compense un poco la ausencia, aunque quizás todos ya se olvidaron de mí y de este fic, no los culpo.

Bueno, no quiero aburrirlos mucho, solo quiero recordarles que esto no sigue un orden o una ubicación temporal en el manga ni de Sekaiichi ni de Jonjou porque no sigo los mangas, y la verdad es que, aunque leí las seis novelas de Yokozawa no sé si sigue su historia en los mangas ya que no existen más novelas después de la sexta y me quede con su historia a la mitad. Quizás más adelante si le cambie la categoría al fic porque quiero incluir lemmon, pero por ahora se queda como esta, de todos modos, estoy atenta a sus sugerencias.

Sin más que añadir, los quiero a todos ¡Gracias por seguirme aunque sea una incumplidora desgraciada que no actualiza en siglos!

Los veré pronto, espero.


End file.
